<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His by astrea06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858285">His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrea06/pseuds/astrea06'>astrea06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019), Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Clowns, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Home Invasion, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Porn Watching, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Predator/Prey, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Romantic Angst, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sick Love, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spanking, Stalking, Swearing, Twisted love, Unhealthy Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violent Sex, Watching Someone Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrea06/pseuds/astrea06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Gotham City, 1981. A lonely man by the name of Arthur Fleck sees his life changed by his lovely and young neighbour, Harleen Quinzel. His meeting with this recently graduated psychologist will unleash new, intense feelings in him he cannot bring to properly understand while struggling with an history of abuse that will eventually lead him to insanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Arthur Fleck/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Please read tags first] </p><p>This is the first time I write and publish a fic in almost two years. I had the idea after watching a few fan videos (AU or during the film) where Arthur and Harleen fall for each other after watching Joker (2019). I really had fun writing this, since Arthur is a completely new character, not based in comics. I really wanted to explore what he would do if he'd actually had someone in his life to care for him, considering things he wrote in his journal (particularly, 'who's my one and only person...?') about being alone, misunderstood and yearning for love. </p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had seen her several times, but he never had the courage to talk to her. He usually avoided her when she was too close to him. </p>
<p>Arthur knew himself too well to know what would happen: his hated laughing fits. Therefore, he preferred to love her from distance, without her noting his existence. It was better this way. </p>
<p>The first time Arthur saw this young woman was in the hallway. She was going down the stairs to the seventh floor of the building. He cherished every move she did. This stranger danced while listening to music, thinking no one would notice her. She shook her figure as she mouthed passionately the lyrics of whatever song was listening. Arthur hid near the wall that divided the halls, and thus, the apartments. </p>
<p>He glared at her like a predator. His mouth  watery caused by the hunger she woke within him. Arthur swore he could feel her in his arms, dancing vehemently to a song. He wondered during long periods of time how it would feel to touch her skin. </p>
<p>His lust was a loud, thundering storm that kept troubling his already cursed mind. But in the outside, the silence suggested indifference. </p>
<p>It kept like this for months. Arthur had also yearned for innocent things, such as a smile or even a kind word from her. He constantly fantasized about her and the guilt and regret fought after the lustful desires roamed through his fractured psyche. This was too much for him to bear. He wrote about the woman in his journal, dedicating pages of misspelled but honest thoughts. Arthur found a new way to cope with insomnia. </p>
<p>It was a rainy day when his feelings took another radical turn. Arthur returned to his flat after another shitty day of work. He headed towards the elevator, pressing the button to open it. He waited patiently. The bell rang and the sliding door opened. </p>
<p>"Fuck!",  he hissed lowly when he saw her. She was carrying a bag and had her hair done in buns. Arthur thought she couldn't be more beautiful. </p>
<p>"Hi" she chirped, grinning at him. </p>
<p>"Hi" was all Arthur could reply after his failed attempt to keep his gaze in the ground. Was she actually talking to him? The beloved stranger noticed a trace of blood in his lips and sweetly asked: </p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>He remained silent for a few seconds, studying her expression. It was so kind and sincere. </p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Her question echoed through his mind. Even her voice turned out to be as smooth as her appearance. Arthur inhaled deeply. </p>
<p>"I am, miss. Thanks for asking" he replied puzzled, trying to figure out why would she even care.</p>
<p>The door opened and she politely waved goodbye to him and wishing him well. Arthur didn't give a verbal answer but he certainly waved back to her. </p>
<p>Arthur smirked. And his gesture did not disappear until he arrived home. </p>
<p>He built a routine in his free time. If he couldn't be with her, he was satisfied enough to watch her. At night, he usually followed her to the now empty playground. The woman was swinging in a rope made out of clothes stretched and extended in what seemed a big, dome-shaped cage like. The blonde had the habit to exercise there, not bothered by some bystanders (mostly men) who whistled at her. </p>
<p>Despite the jealousy that grew within him, Arthur understood it wasn't strange. He surely wasn't the only one after her affections. </p>
<p>He took a liking to this new scene: watching her move as if she was practising a gymnastic routine was fantastic. Her movements were so delicate, yet sensual. She seemed to go along with the air, soaring with it. </p>
<p>But she didn't notice, obviously. The girl would probably had gone running and screaming for help if she had discovered him. </p>
<p>Arthur was wrong. He was so wrong.</p>
<p>One day, he sneaked around wearing his yellow hoodie to preserve his identity. He was outside the building, hiding in the shadows. There she was again: beautiful and unreachable. Her long, platinum blonde hair fell like a waterfall. Arthur was amazed. She moved her arms in a graceful way once again, to flow through it in a twirl that swinged her back and forth. </p>
<p>The girl seemed to smile before the risky move, congratulating herself in silence on this apparent progress. <br/>Arthur laughed out loud, amazed. But he soon clasped a hand in his mouth. She turned around immediately to his direction. Arthur felt the panic and tried to run. </p>
<p>She called him. Not berating him but genuinely interested. There was no violence in her voice. Arthur argued with himself over and over about if this was a good idea from the beginning. The man was walking around like a disoriented dog while grasping his curly locks, out of fear and guilt. He stood still for a while, without saying a word. </p>
<p>He then realized the woman kept calling him.</p>
<p>Arthur tightened his eyelids, fighting the urge to run away. He kept still during long seconds until he finally decided to face her. It was now or never. Little did he know that she was just a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>Once Arthur turned around, he almost tripped taking a step away from her. He stared at the young woman: she showed no signs of fear or disgust. In fact, she seemed curious about him. She clawed at the fence that separated the playground from the building and dead end alleys. He imitated the action, staring directly at her eyes, blue like summer sky. She smiled at him, her perfect teeth shining like pearls. And it was in this moment when Arthur could pay more attention to her attributes. The girl in question was the owner of an astounding beauty: expressive blue eyes, pink full lips which formed a sweet smile. And that was only her face. Arthur was infatuated. Her face lit up once her lips curved into such expression. Was she hypnotizing him? </p>
<p>He wouldn’t mind, of course.</p>
<p>Arthur stared at her mouth, and wonders how it would feel against his own cracked, dry lips.</p>
<p>But her body was another wonder. She wore a white, long, sleeveless shirt adjusted to her body shape, leaving nothing to imagination. God, if he only could trace his fingers down her hips he'd die happily. </p>
<p>He continued his private appreciation watching the grey shorts that left her most of her thighs uncovered. He then darted his eyes up to her hair. Her long, slightly wavy strands of hair were dyed in two different colours: the right side was strawberry pink from the half down. Same with the left side, except the colour was a electric blue. It added a dreamy touch to her. </p>
<p>Arthur pictured himself playing with her hair, doing little curls with it. It looked so silky. </p>
<p>"You've been enjoying my show, have you?"</p>
<p>Arthur looked up to her again. </p>
<p>"Yeah" he muttered, ashamed. </p>
<p>"Why the long face, babe? It's not like I'm upset", the woman said. </p>
<p>Arthur stared at her again, but out of confusion. </p>
<p>"At all" she quickly replied, "I like when people see me, actually".</p>
<p>Arthur felt a cold shudder in his back. It was in this moment he sensed something in his chest. He perceived it as the natural reaction to the first conversation he held with someone else without the other significant being weirded out of him. This common trait was enough to give him hope of a new, happy chapter on his mirthless life.</p>
<p>"Yeah... You know, I like when people see me too".</p>
<p>The woman nodded and leaned her face into the fence. Arthur took a deep breath and it didn't take too long to emulate the pose. She was bold enough to let him come closer to her as if she wanted him to kiss her. </p>
<p>"What's your name?" He hummed against her face.</p>
<p>"Harleen Quinzel", she answered "and you are...?"</p>
<p>"Arthur" he rushed to give his reply, "my name is Arthur Fleck--" a treacherous chuckle escaped his throat. </p>
<p>'Oh, no. Not now, not now please', Arthur silently begged as his loving expression fade away so shame would take its place.  </p>
<p>His brain of course showed no mercy.</p>
<p>The laughing fit lasted almost ten minutes. It was the first time in years that he truly believed he was going to die of suffocation. He struggled with choking more than two times every minute. Arthur wasn't completely drawn into his fit. He looked for a fraction of seconds at the girl. Harleen shocked at first. After a few moments, she joined him believing innocently he was laughing out of amusement. </p>
<p>"You know, you can tell me the joke so we can laugh together".</p>
<p>Arthur wasn't able to silence his noisy curse. He only covered his mouth, shaking his head trying to make her see the desperation in his eyes. Harleen's facial expressions morphed from fun to actual worry when Arthur's hand reached his throat in an useless attempt to breathe, still clawing at the fence with the one that left free. Her eyes widened in horror. Arthur felt too powerless to even show her the card explaining his fucking condition. It was alright if she wanted to run away. He already accepted his shameful defeat. </p>
<p>However, to his surprise, she nimbly climbed up the fence to help him. The stalker was too weak to keep standing but when he was crumbling into the ground, Harleen helped him to stand up.</p>
<p>She spoke to him, reassuringly. And she spoke so many things he couldn't process while taking him to a bench to contain him. So far she was a few seconds ago and now she stood with him throughout the painful laughter.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry--" Arthur tried to hide his face in his arm but Harleen seemed to understand... Or at least took pity on him.</p>
<p>The laughing fit finally ended and Arthur got a card from his pocket. He remained silent, disgusted with himself. The blonde took it and read it carefully. Her serene gaze towards the object comforted Arthur slowly. Once she finished reading it, she returned it to his owner. Harleen seemed truly surprised... Or maybe scared. He didn't know and felt too embarrassed to even talk to her. One thing was for sure: </p>
<p>Arthur Fleck never felt uglier in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I understand you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small talk about Gotham's discontent leads Arthur and his newfound friend to discover  interesting things about each other, talking their affair to another level.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any typos (English is not my first language). I just had to write this to get it out of my chest. It's a little longer than the first chapter, I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur couldn't stop laughing. Between whimpers and choking, Harleen was brave enough to not run away even when the horrible display of a mental illness seemed to become eternal. For him, it took at least three times to gain enough strength to walk into a bench, even when she did her best to not let him fall. They slowly headed to the bench nearby, awaiting the end of the laughter. The worst part were when it seemed to be over just to burst out again, sobbing in the silent intervals the laugh silenced.</p><p>But then her voice reverberated in the air:</p><p>"It's alright. Ease down... Ease down", his back received a friendly caress, up and down. </p><p>The unpleasant situation, eventually, turned into a tense silence, slightly broken by his hiccups which in turn, became deep breath intakes. Harleen's friendly hand directed to his left arm. Arthur hid his face in his hands. The shame was too much for him to take. He fought back the tears as hard as he could so the last remainings of his dignity would remain intact. </p><p>The fact that Harleen didn't flee gave a little peace to his tormented mind. Arthur was dying for her to take him in her arms so she would fade the pain away. He sobbed as silently as possible, recovering the oxygen he lacked so much of just a few minutes ago.</p><p>Then Harleen spoke:</p><p>"Does this happen to you all the time?"</p><p>Arthur coughed and replied:</p><p>"Just when I'm nervous, stressed or sad".</p><p>A pained gesture took over the blonde's facial expressions.</p><p>"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you want to leave, it's perfectly fine-" but Arthur quickly set aside her thought, stating he was not upset at all. But he couldn't tell her how much he wanted this. Because this kindness was way too much more than he deserved.</p><p>"So, your name is Arthur Fleck and you have a condition" she continued. </p><p>"Yes", he certified, not looking at her, "It happens to me since I can remember. I'm sorry if I scared yo--".</p><p>"Don't ever apologize for something you did not ask to have" the blonde immediately cut him off, "I'm just glad that you didn't die of suffocation".</p><p>Arthur was mute.</p><p>"You" his mind tried to find any trace of lies or games in her words. His voice sounded surprised but not for that less skeptical, "you mean... you're not disgusted?".</p><p>"Why should I?" She made the hood aside. Arthur recoiled in fear, gasping as the electric lights revealed his disheveled, terrified look which he begged not to make her run away. His green eyes reflected a profound fear, a feeling which she calmed down by holding his face with both hands, without missing a sight of him. </p><p>Once again, Arthur found himself unable to process what was happening. He was embarrassed for the fit but he felt in the clouds when the first kind touch came from someone who had every reason to do the opposite. Just a few minutes ago she seemed out of his reach. Then, only a fence divided the faint distance between them and now she sat next to him. Her hands seemed to be the bridge between delusion and reality. </p><p>Arthur couldn't tell why her eyes insisted on searching something that clearly was not there but he was far from upset by experimenting how his eternal distance with others was broken in the most unexpected and pleasant way possible. His obssesive focus in her mouth failed him to answer the question Harleen asked to him.</p><p>"Wait... What?" Arthur whispered. The feeling of lightheadedness reached a point where he could barely manage to form a coherent sentence.</p><p>Harleen lowered her hands to his forearms.</p><p>"You haven't slept well have you?"</p><p>Arthur replayed the question over and over again.</p><p>"Why do you ask me that?"</p><p>Harleen's eyes widened before the defensiveness of her stalker. </p><p>"I can tell you're not the kind of man who opens up easily. Just telling if case you need a friend". </p><p>The loner took a deep breath to continue while Harleen broke distance with him even more. She saw his lips twisting into a smirk that revealed his delight once obtaining a closer, better appreciation of her figure under the dim light. </p><p>"Aren't you such a handsome man, Mr. Fleck?" she flattered him, enjoying how the recipient became a blushing mess. </p><p>The night matched with the rare but precious serenity between them. The bench where the strange couple sat in was near the playground, so they had quite a view of the street. The lampposts lit up perfectly the alley, except for the one right where both held their odd meeting.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess..." He pronounced that last phrase with deep doubt. She giggled, futilely attempting for him to emulate the gesture. </p><p>Instead he remained silent while thinking at full speed on what he could tell about himself to keep the talk. He started mentioning his job as a party clown. Then asked about her. Harleen was graduated from psychology at Gotham's University and was working at a bar for a moment, due to high increase of unemployment and funding cuts. Today it happened to be her day off.</p><p>"Things are getting crazier out there", Arthur commented.</p><p>"With all those fucking politicians ruining our lives, it's not a surprise people are rioting".</p><p>The swearing took him by surprise. She immediately changed the aggression in her voice for guilt. </p><p>"Oh, sorry. Does it bother you?"</p><p>"No, just... Keep going", Arthur wanted to hear her talk. About what? Anything.</p><p>"I mean, people are stressed, more violent" Arthur nodded, being well acquainted with aggressiveness at first hand.</p><p>"So, what about you?"</p><p>“Me what?” it came almost as a hiss. </p><p>“Do you like what you do for a job?”</p><p>"Yes, despite I don't get too much money".</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"Party clowns like me don't make much money. The fact I love it is what I do is what keeps me going”.</p><p>"To make people laugh in times like these is almost a miracle”. </p><p>“Yeah” he took another drag of his cigarette, “it’s what I was born to do, after all”. Arthur nodded, smiling to himself.</p><p>"But you look sad to be a clown. Why are you so sad?" Harleen asked, her friendly (and long desired) hand went up and down to his forearm. The question once again echoed. He had to ask her to repeat it, so he can process it properly this time. A tense silence clouded the moment for a while. He just wished he could be normal like everybody else in that precise instant.</p><p>"Why do you care so much, young lady?" Arthur felt confident enough to eye her directly. He lit up a cigarette to cope with the stress.</p><p>She grinned mischievously and made a clear sign for him to get closer to her. The loner did as indicated, despite the unconscious, persistent fear to be abused warned him to do otherwise. </p><p>"Because I want to know more about my secret admirer" Harleen whispered in a voice that sounded way too sensual for a friend. Maybe to give him confidence.</p><p>It took him thirty seconds to recover from the brutal coldness that froze every last drop of his blood. But the situation turned out to be so hilarious for her to even let escape a few giggles.  </p><p>He cleared his throat, while trying to find the words to excuse such despicable habit. While fixing his collar, she made a proposal he wouldn't resist to accept: to take a drink at her flat, given the darkened sky turned the streets into no man's land. Arthur immediately agreed, just as she thought. </p><p>The response made Harleen got up with him following her. She headed the steps towards the dome-like cage so get the swing off it. Once again, she displayed her gymnastic skills climbing the dome to get to the top of it to then perform an spectacular move to sneak inside of it.</p><p>"Damn" Arthur's jaw dropped. He touched his face repeatedly to know if this wasn't a hallucination. He then touched his chest. She untied the rope, throwing it down. Next, she took a jacket, made with a metalic-like aspect, blue and red. Arthur paid extreme attention to every move she made, becoming more and more familiar with her. Harleen put some small shoes, rolling the rope around her arm, supporting it in her shoulder.</p><p>As the strange couple headed back to the building through the stairs, those Arthur hated stepping into everyday. Now everything in this night had a different colour. He hoped nothing would taint it. And the fact that Harleen walked at his pace just made him love her more than he felt able to. Arthur pace was limping, relatively slow but steady while Harleen was fast and energetic.</p><p>"I just hope my mother doesn't wake up by the time we arrive there" he commented.</p><p>Harleen's face held a surprised look.</p><p>"You live with your mother?"</p><p>"Yes. She's very ill and has been nagging me this last weeks with letters to Thomas Wayne" he added, "sometimes she gets on my nerves".</p><p>"Thomas Wayne? The mayoral candidate?"</p><p>"Yeah, that one. She's always writing letters he'll never answer. It's like she doesn't learn for once he doesn't give a fuck about us".</p><p>"Men like Thomas Wayne will never give any flying fuck about people like us".</p><p>"He's like... That kind of people would never think what is like to be the other guy. The kind who makes you feel..." He looked up to Harleen, searching for the answer in her face.</p><p>"Invisible?" she muttered.</p><p>Arthur approved.</p><p>"Exactly".</p><p>"Why does your mother write to him, anyway?".</p><p>"My mother used to work for him like... Thirty years ago. She writes every single month since march because she's convinced he's gonna go soft for our situation. I don't know how to tell her to stop doing that. I don’t want her to worry about money, but she doesn't realize that. It's always about him. I'll be a famous comedian someday".</p><p>"Why am I telling her this? I barely know her" he was surprised with himself. He coughed.</p><p>"I know it may sound terrible, but that's just the way it is. I'm tired of being not noticed".</p><p>Harleen remained in silence, saddened. She was about to tell something to cheer him up when the mysterious man talked once again:</p><p>"But you... You're so..."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>At the moment they stopped walking, they didn't realize they reached the end of the stairs. Harleen stared at him, awaiting his answer. </p><p>"At least you listen" Arthur finally replied, his shyness making him avoid direct eye contact with her, focusing on the road filled with trash bags, "maybe you could see a show of mine some time". A smirk traced his lips before continuing his way to the building. One block and they were finally there. Both got into the elevator,<br/>
Harleen pressed the button corresponding to the seventh floor, 7H. She turned to face her guest, whose expression displayed a vivid excitement. They smiled to each other, as they were about to commit a little mischief.</p><p>Arthur then remembered the day she first talked to him. It struck him like a thunderbolt and Harleen didn't take long to reply:</p><p>“You looked you had a really bad day”.</p><p>So she actually remembered it. Another proof his brain wasn't playing tricks on him. She was a very good listener. Another quality he gladly approved. </p><p>“Nothing I’m not used to, anyway” Arthur replied, taking out a cigarette from his pocket to smoke later. He preferred not to talk about it, which she respected.</p><p>“Well”, she crossed her arms, trying to cheer up a little, “what would my mysterious secret admirer like for a snack? Cookies, candy?”</p><p>“I’ll take anything you offer me” Arthur replied, lowering his head to avoid answering 'you' at first. </p><p>“Good” the bell rang finally, announcing the seventh floor. As the door opened, both walked to the aforementioned direction. Hurrying the steps to the door, Arthur felt a strange feeling of familiarity when he finally saw the metallic, golden plate that indicated the long desired destination: 7H.</p><p>Harleen got a key out of the right pocket to open it. Once in, Arthur felt afraid. It was completely dark but the blonde lifted the hand to her left to turn on the switch. What Arthur saw took him by surprise: the lights were completely different from a common apartment. She had pink neon lights that gave the impression he was on a bar or any place like that. She had a shelf full with books and a few ornamental plants at the center, followed by a couch very similar to his own. It was like to enter in other world, another reality.</p><p>A reality he craved so much to be part of.</p><p>At the left side there was the kitchen, enlightened by the pink shades. Harleen stepped into the place, opening the small furniture which contained various types of snacks while stating he could make himself like home. Arthur watched the flat, not believing he was actually there. Harleen got a big white bowl, filling it with cookies. She took another one, to fill it with candy instead.</p><p>Arthur sat on the couch, touching the crystal table with a few magazines about celebrities. He stood silently, getting used to this new ambient. It was so peaceful and cozy. He enjoyed the air, setting aside the cigarette. Harleen couldn’t stop watching him. She was amused by his shy attitude and secretly yearning of human contact. She had never seen a man so touch-starved who was grateful for a simple conversation or a display of gentleness like asking how he was. </p><p>Things so common as such just made evident how much of an inhuman treatment he had received throughout his life. Harleen looked at him, without Arthur realising of course. Those early wrinkles, his tired green eyes, his lips tightened, like containing how much he wanted to scream just for nobody to hear him. It was just too much suffering to stay indifferent.</p><p>She didn’t think about it anymore and went to her room just to change her clothes, replacing the sleeveless shirt to a long, baby pink sweater and then returned to the kitchen, opening the furniture, obtaining the alcoholic beverages.</p><p>“Whisky?” She asked.</p><p>Arthur turned to her, almost forgetting she was there. The pink shades in the dark were irresistible to not get lost in.</p><p>"Yes!" He jumped to the wall whose empty upper half allowed him to see her, like being in a real bar. Harleen turned on the radio beside the sink, lowering the volume to have background music or news to almost mute. Arthur searched for a cookie before drinking.</p><p>“So, you were telling me about Thomas Wayne. Your mother writes to him with hopes of any monetary help?”</p><p>“I guess. But I told her not to worry about the money. That’s why I’m the man of the house” Arthur finally lit up the cigarette. Harleen offered him an ashtray, something he tenderly thanked, “I’ll be a comedian and I’ll do good money off it”.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’ll make it, as long as you put effort on it”, Harleen commented.</p><p>“Yeah, I hope. Don't have a career because I didn’t finish school. Don’t see problem, though. I hated it as a kid” Arthur took a large intake off his cigarette and exhaled the smoke away from her.</p><p>“You didn’t finish school?” Harleen asked while taking a fistful of candy, not losing sight of him.</p><p>“No. I just made it to tenth grade. I had to drop it so I could take good care of her. What about you, Harleen?”</p><p>“I ran away from an orphanage, earned a scholarship to study psychology to understand why the fuck people act this awful". </p><p>Arthur laughed out loud at her unapologetic reply. </p><p>“People are awful these days. Nobody listens, nobody cares". </p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“I have a weekly meeting with a social worker and I realized something: they pretend to care. She asks always the same questions. I’m just as invisible to them as to the rest of the people”.</p><p>Harleen nodded.</p><p>“It says a lot about us a society, Arthur. People talk and complain but nobody listens” she bit a cookie, “someone could be dying right now and everybody could pass over them.”</p><p>Arthur’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“I saw something like that a few months ago. I was back home… And there was an ambulance surrounding a homeless guy. He was right in the sidewalk, with people around him. I didn’t hear a gentle word for the homeless guy. They just complained. I don’t want people stepping over me when I die”.</p><p>Harleen approved.</p><p>“No one does, Arthur. You want to be seen. We all do. What you want is validation”, Arthur closed his eyes. The blonde leaned over.</p><p>Arthur copied the pose.</p><p>“At all. It’s natural to want any form of love”, her eyes glowed in an special way by the grace of the dreamy shades of pink light.</p><p>Arthur sensed a strange wave of confidence growing within him. Again, the lust took over his psyche. Harleen was more than a beautiful face. She actually understood what was wrong nowadays. </p><p>His blood was boiling as he searched be words to keep talking to her. He just hoped this time a laughing fit wouldn’t ruin it. Arthur cleared his throat again, putting down the cigarette. He ate two candies from the crystal bowl while thinking what he could say to her to seduce her, to bring her to his arms… so many things to be said and done he couldn’t think of one properly. He looked up at her face again to divert his confusion. Her hair was now combed and it seemed to reach her hips. The sweater made her look more beautiful and cozy. But the platinum bicoloured hair drained his attention. Why was it so striking? Probably because no girl in town had it.</p><p>He had to tell her. Or at least try it.</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“Yes?” Harleen eyed him right in the eyes. Response was not immediate. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing” Arthur immediately felt regret to take the initiative and not knowing how to keep it up. He lowered the gaze, ashamed but trying his best to smile.</p><p>“What is it?” She asked, playfully, “tell me”.</p><p>Arthur rubbed gently his forehead, fighting the anxiety that managed to make his leg bounce. </p><p>“You like my hair, don’t you?” She closed her eyelids in a fake pretension of suspicion, followed by a vocal expression of tenderness. She tilted her head very slighty. Arthur giggled, smoking the cigarette again.</p><p>“It looks like…” His eyelids closed a little bit while targeting the body part he just complimented.</p><p>“Like…?”</p><p>“Cotton candy” he finally said. Both laughed.</p><p>Harleen leaned into him. He did the same. The radio was playing a calm piece of music. Arthur recognised it as the radio station for insomniacs. But he didn’t pay any further attention to it. His focus was totally now on Harleen. Now that he looked at her, Arthur tried to remember every single detail from her. They said nothing as they became lost into each other’s gaze. Harleen extended her hand to take his. Arthur gasped, his heartbeat beating a crazed rhythm. She stood up and walked over to meet him. For the first time in his life, Arthur Fleck did not know at all how to react. He simply got on his feet, awaiting what her next move would be. In front of him, Arthur saw her fully facing him. No barriers, no fences.</p><p>“I hope you don’t feel so invisible now, Mr. Fleck”, she got into her tiptoes to place a shy short, noisy kiss in his forehead.</p><p>Arthur let a gasp out of his mouth. Harleen recoiled after the gesture, believing she had crossed his personal space. She was about to apologize when Arthur, far from feeling insulted, felt a wave of confidence growing up in him in the silent seconds afterward the precious kiss. He just wasn’t able to resist her charm anymore. </p><p>It was in a violent, outburst of (repressed) passion that Arthur held her face with both hands to crash those full pink lips with his. He tried not to ridicule himself by his inexperience, but God… his enthusiasm made it up so well that Harleen, who first reacted shocked, eventually surrendered to the caress. But it did not last as he imagined it. She broke the kiss shortly after to see him. Both took deep breaths to face each other. The blonde stared at the loner, who lowered his head in complete shame for letting his impulsiveness ruin what was a wonderful, intimate moment. He tried to flee to wash away the shame of the sinful action he had just committed.</p><p>Harleen stopped him, though. </p><p>“I didn’t ask you to leave” but Arthur kept his guilty expression. The man finally replied, after seconds of awkward silence:</p><p>“I just couldn’t resist it… I’m– I’m truly sorry. If you want me to leave, it’s alright”.</p><p>“I haven’t said that. I just kissed you as well without asking your permission, remember?”. He abandoned his shy posture to come closer to her a bit more than he already was.</p><p>“You’re not mad?”</p><p>“No… I’m just…” she broke distance with him once again. Arthur kept his hands to rigidly to his sides. Harleen looked up to him. He seemed to wait her approval. His eyes claimed it so desperately, despite how distant he tried to show himself to her.</p><p>“I never thought you were so…”</p><p>Arthur nodded. His eyes widen, expecting the finishing line.</p><p>As if his life depends on it.</p><p>“Passionate”.</p><p>Arthur processed the word. It wasn’t an insult or any hurtful one. But before he could pronounce a word, Harleen stepped into his personal space. She put a few locks behind his ear for greater appreciation. Arthur didn’t look up to her. He was so overcome with guilt he was incapable to see how much interest he had awaken in her. She took his hands, whose long slender fingers had held her face. It was in that moment Arthur reacted at last:</p><p>“Can you please…?”</p><p>Harleen placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly invading his personal space under her own initiative. The guest slowly closed his eyes at the second her lips where on his own. Now he was convinced he was in heaven. The way Harleen kissed could drive any man to an insane desire. There was something too tempting about her, yet her charm and kindness contrasted so vividly with the idea of being unreachable.</p><p>He stopped thinking now just to focus on the sensations. He ordered his mind to shut up to bathe in this new feelings. The blonde certainly was a work of art. His lips on hers made all the long, love starvation in his life dissipate, as finding an oasis to quench an agonizing man’s thirst. Arthur decided to tilt his head deepening the kiss, to which Harleen reacted by throwing her arms to his neck. He surrounded her waist with his arms, to feel her closer. His kisses became more daring as her tongue insisted in making a place inside his mouth.</p><p>Arthur shrugged, breaking the kiss. He had to let the mischievous giggle out of his throat. Harleen recoiled to see his reaction with a loving expression in her face, knowing the laugh was genuine. He went back to kiss her, drinking her lips and to keep playing with her tongue. They kissed until their lips became numb. That’s where they knew this should stop, despite both wanting to keep on doing it… Or taking it to a whole other level on the bedroom.</p><p>Harleen paid attention to her man, he inhaled deeply, patting his chest so his heart would calm down. Arthur reached her lovely face to slide his fingers over her lips. She showed no signs of opposition and seemed to enjoy this new, intimate contact. Arthur locked her in his arms, engulfing his love into a passionate embrace. Harleen happily corresponded the gesture, caressing his hair.</p><p>"I think we better know each other before doing... That" he kneaded her back and waist, fearful but sincerely enthusiastic by exploring her soft curves. </p><p>“After that kiss, of course” she whispered, laughing. </p><p>But as much as glad as she was in a moment that seemed perfect, a small but persistent thought saddened the embrace. It was clear from the beginning this was a first for him. Even after when the visit was concluded with the promise to meet again, there was something Harleen couldn’t stop thinking about:</p><p>The lust in his lips didn’t match at all with the love in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I feel you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur cannot be more content with his newfound friend and the relationship they hold. As lust and genuine love oscillate in confusing sway on the mentally ill loner's mind, he decides to break into her home one night to put an end to his hated inexperience as a lover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Strong sexual content ahead: 18+ only. </p>
<p>This chapter is +6.300 words. I hope you don't get bored. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos to all of you &lt;3 posting this fic has been such a bliss.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur couldn’t sleep that night. His mind, overtaken by a growing confidence, tormented with new feelings for her created a dark, devilish smile in his face. He closed the door carefully, taking off his hoodie, shirt and shoes, wearing only sweatpants around the house, smoking a cigarette. He sat on the couch, knees bouncing. Something in his chest burns. </p>
<p>That night Arthur felt different. He felt sure of his actions, instead of the usual anxiety and fear. </p>
<p>Replaying the wonderful moment which he was the protagonist of, savoured every detail, while directing to the table. Her voice echoed through his head, her smile painting across his memory, the way she looked at him. His feet weren’t able to keep still and Arthur knew this hyperventilation was caused by the shock of his first intimate contact with a woman. He already planned what he would do once they’d meet again. Probably to take her to dinner or simply going to the playground with a coffee and cigarettes to spend the night talking.</p>
<p>Handing himself his treasured journal, Arthur searched for the section dedicated to her. Grabbing a pen, he wrote her name. Misspelled, but affectionately.</p>
<p>Harlen Quenzel.</p>
<p>He tried in vain to write anything else, because his mind clouded basking in a bliss he had never felt before.</p>
<p>The blinding white light coming from above the kitchen hindered the happy replay of the image of Harleen coming closer to him to kiss his lips. But he simply turned it off. The tips of his fingers touched the dry flesh blessed by her mouth. Lighting a cigarette he fantasizes now. Taking her in the floor, in the bedroom or in the couch… She would love it. Arthur guaranteed himself that. The proof was clear: she had enjoyed his sudden and explosive display of passion. He suppressed a chuckle, afraid of another fit of laughter.</p>
<p>But it did not go further. He stood in the dark for a while, before going to the couch to try to get some sleep. His mind was way too excited to even hold his legs still. The lucky loner grabbed the pack of cigarettes, smoking another one immediately after finishing the other one. Thing was, he couldn’t consummate his passion in this moment… But he certainly could let his mind fly by thinking about Harleen and her virtues for now. Arthur headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>A little joy given by himself wouldn’t be so bad. </p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p>Over the next two months, the strange relationship between Arthur and Harleen grew from a friendship that had frequent outbursts of passion to long hours of talking about anything, from work to jokes.</p>
<p>As much as Arthur felt a silent, searing lust for Harleen, he truly felt affection and caring for her. This was shown in small gestures like inviting her to dinner or waiting up late when her shift was over whenever neither of them would spend the entire night sleeping. </p>
<p>They had each other and it was okay with that. In was in these situations where their bond grew. It was so ironic that the one thing that prevented an actual rest to his tormented mind also allowed to have the closest and most meaningful relationship he ever had in his life.</p>
<p>Arthur became more introverted than he already was. He didn’t talk too much at work and his unhealthy tendency to isolate from others just increased. To his co-workers this was probably another proof of his deteriorated mental state but Arthur was too busy trying to cope with these new feelings. He was asked more than once about this but he avoided to answer, limiting to reply he was okay or simply ignoring any questions. At the end of the day, the party clown left with a anxious pace. His co-workers were sure Arthur had finally lost his mind. And in some way, he did. Why was he in a rush? They would never know.</p>
<p>It was saturday when things changed. Arthur came back from a gig to Haha’s with his clown make up on. </p>
<p>Once in, he cleaned it from his face to leave without saying anything afterwards, too withdrawn into his daydreaming. He set a foot into the bus, as always, facing the window. The lights of daylight disappeared into the darkness or the night, rain pouring out. Arthur shielded from the cold sinking into his partly tattered hoodie. By this hour, Harleen should have been in her workplace, but patience would pay off.</p>
<p>He had a persistent feeling that this weekend would be different. And Arthur had a very good reason why.</p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p>It was Sunday when Arthur got up early to clean the house and to prepare breakfast for Penny to feed during the first lights of day.</p>
<p>It was in this way he could focus completely on his upcoming date at night. As the day vanished for nighttime to arrive, he put a cheap cologne on, his pants perfectly ironed. Same with the shirt and red vest. And the usual yellow hoodie Harleen learned to love so much. His excitement reflected in his voice as he waved goodbye to his always distracted mother, who simply waved back, not interested on how much brighter Arthur’s eyes were in that moment. Heading to the door, he heard a frustrating ask:</p>
<p>“Happy, can you put this letter in the box?”</p>
<p>His shoulders lose strength. Arthur tried his best to hide his annoyance.</p>
<p>“It’s for Thomas Wayne”.</p>
<p>“I know, mom”, the whisper was almost inaudible. Returning to the living room, he took the letter gently just to jump back to the door to free himself, “I’ll be back at night”.</p>
<p>She just nodded. And he finally breathed his freedom, feeling more confident than ever. But his sense of victory over the world vanished as he realized he still had that fucking letter in hand. A tired sigh leaves his lips. But he ran as fast as possible to reach the first floor to get rid of the piece of useless attempt to get attention from a man who maybe didn’t even remember her. The rusty locker received it and Arthur at last could set a foot outside the building, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Harleen arrived a few seconds later. Arthur smiled, coming closer to her. Her outfit was unpretentious but neat: black pants and sneakers, a red wool sweater. Her hair was done into two colourful buns and a few strands fell into her face. But the thing he liked the most was that blood red lipstick… And her grin made it better.</p>
<p>“Hello, clown man”, Harleen nuzzled his nose tenderly. It was an habit he loved from her, as any other touch. </p>
<p>He chuckled, greeting her back. Then both got out of the building, leading to the donut shop so they could have coffee and toast.</p>
<p>“So, how was your week?”, Harleen asked as Arthur held his cup, drinking the steamy hot liquid.</p>
<p>“It was fine. I had a gig in a children’s hospital. It turned out great because it was a charity event”.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. They were… Getting money for families that cannot afford to pay... uh, treatments”.</p>
<p>Harleen nodded, warming her hands with the mug. Arthur then returned the question. Harleen told him the bar had more regulars than usual. This caught her eye, and paid very much attention to it during the weekly shift.</p>
<p>“What is it?”.</p>
<p>“People are drinking their souls out” she replied, after eating her toast, “and that’s not all. There was a recently fired guy in my job that feared if Wayne is elected mayor, unemployment and riots will get worse.”</p>
<p>Arthur lowered his head. He ate the toast to state:</p>
<p>“Why do so many people believe in that man, anyway?”</p>
<p>“He’s rich, successful and an entrepreneur. Men like him have no idea how to run a city for the simple fact that entrepreneurs like him see people as numbers, not as complex sentient beings.”</p>
<p>“How come?”, Arthur fixed his collar.</p>
<p>“They only care for money, Arthur. They disregard the fact that not everyone has the same chances for success they had and therefore any help for impoverished people is nothing but a "waste of money”. Wayne is convinced that everyone who receives any kind of welfare doesn’t want to work.“ </p>
<p>Arthur remained silent for a while, processing what she just said. Harleen finished her coffee.</p>
<p>“But at least we have our jobs” Arthur commented comically.</p>
<p>“Yeah, as long as we get paid” and both laughed.<br/>
The shop was almost empty, which made easier to listen to the radio while talking. This gave them more topics to talk about. But then a song came out. Arthur knew it, he closed his eyes, engulfing himself in the gloomy tune of the song:</p>
<p>“King of all</p>
<p>Hear me call</p>
<p>Hear my name</p>
<p>Carnival”</p>
<p>Harleen did not interrupt. She understood that Arthur, as an extremely introverted person, couldn’t be interrupted when exploring, talking or listening. It was pleasant to see him glad or enjoying things for once. She smiled as he mouthed the lyrics, which he knew perfectly. As the song came to an end, Harleen extended her hand, eyeing Arthur to look for his approval. As much as he enjoyed the sudden outbursts of affection, Arthur still wasn’t used to publicly show it. </p>
<p>Harleen comprehended as well and wouldn’t force him to do it. She discovered it when going back from a previous date when she just held his hand. He became a blushing mess but it didn’t go further, thank goodness.</p>
<p>Arthur noted the hand whose black and red nail polish established a hurtful contrast in comparison to her light skin. He then looked at her. He slid his own towards Harleen’s. Their hands intertwined. Another little touch and he was already yearning for her. Arthur wanted to love her without words, without distance between them. Just the two of them. He wanted so much to tell her, but didn’t dare to. Despite the fact he adored her, there was something he could never tell her… Yet.</p>
<p>There was something Arthur loathed about himself but he did his best to not to give it too much importance, choosing to focus on other things, instead. Arthur Fleck was a man and as such, he had needs. But the need wasn’t the problem. Satisfying it was. He was comprehensive enough to understand that motherly affection was the closest thing he ever had to love. </p>
<p>Devoid of any bond with anyone else, he frequently masturbated to soothe the sexual need. Usually to porn magazines whose pages he tore up to stick them in his journal. A fulfilling sexual life was a dream, far away from his reach. He could only see it but never take part in it, as it was with everything in his life. An eternal spectator, never a protagonist. Thinking of her, lusting after her… And he wasn’t able to even mutter a fucking word. He cursed the emptiness roaming during all his life. Because he had nothing to offer her except desire. His inexperience was never a problem, given his surrender to embrace a life of solitude. Until now. Her arrival to his life made him remember how much of a man he was. And her kindness just fanned the fire within him.</p>
<p>Harleen squeezed his hand a little more, noting his unsettled nerve. Arthur sighed, out of the gloomy, bleak storm that creeped out as a dark mist in his mind. But her face shines as a small light of hope. Her eyes promised so many good things that he couldn’t bring himself to believe.</p>
<p>“What’s troubling you, Mr. Fleck?” her smile was accomplice, as if she knew what was lurking into the labyrinth of his mind, but wanting to hear it from his mouth.</p>
<p>“I just… I was thinking about…”, Harleen encouraged him to tell her. He inhaled deeply, lighting a cigarette to cope with the newfound stress. Once again, his everlasting negative thoughts clouded the moment. </p>
<p>The vocal cords were unresponsive. His hand broke contact with hers to hold his forehead, looking for the right words to speak. His knees bounced. Harleen leaned in, waiting.</p>
<p>“Artie?”</p>
<p>The tender pronunciation of the diminutive form of his name turned his gaze to her.</p>
<p>“I think I prefer to tell you… In private”.</p>
<p>Harleen nodded. The response sounded too dark. And she knew that if Arthur talked like that, it was something serious. They left the donut shop, walking towards the subway. It was almost empty and dark. Just a few people were on it. The couple sit down, with Harleen tangling the arm around his to tilt her head on his shoulder. Arthur kept his eyes on the window, trying to figure out how the fuck he’d tell her about it.</p>
<p>As they reached the last stop, they left the subway station to step up the stairs and then Arthur reached a dirty, dark public restroom surrounded on the outside of a fence. Both stopped for a moment before the gnawed door. Harleen looked up to the party clown’s dark features. He pronounced no words.</p>
<p>“Arthur?”</p>
<p>“There’s something I need to tell you”, his murmur comes shy, cast down.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>He stepped away from her. His hands clasp his mouth, disapproving his thoughts. He shook his head, eyes shut, circling his own personal space, lightheaded. Harleen came closer to him.</p>
<p>“Is it bad?”</p>
<p>Arthur glared at her, guilty.</p>
<p>“I mean… I don’t know how to tell you. I just hope you don’t laugh at me”.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?”.</p>
<p>Arthur half opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“I want…”, It took a long, deep inhalation to pronounce the first part. He coughed, to clear his throat seconds later, “I need to tell you… That I really like you… And–”, he silenced his words, trying to put them correctly in his mind.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“See” he sighed, “I’ve…”</p>
<p>Harleen widened her eyes in anticipation.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about you a lot… and I would be lying if I tell you I don’t want something else”.</p>
<p>“What is ‘something else’?” Harleen whispered.</p>
<p>Arthur processed the question. And then answered:</p>
<p>“It’s just…” He brushed the small beads of sweat on his forehead with the palm of his hand, “I love the way you touch me, Harleen” Arthur continued, “and I simply can’t get enough of it”.</p>
<p>“Because we both need it, Arthur. I love just as much as you do. That makes it so satisfying”, he chuckled, humbled. Harleen expected more of him.</p>
<p>“That’s not all”, he gazed not to her. This was the one moment that could end it all or strengthen this precious bond of theirs.</p>
<p>“Arthur” she called him, “don’t be afraid. Please tell me”.</p>
<p>“I want to sleep with you”, Arthur finally confessed, gazing at her. His eyes confirmed the statement. He blinked slowly, wanting her to see the animalistic yearn on them.</p>
<p>Harleen stared at him, shocked of how much he trusted her to confess something so intimate. His breathe had shortened. His green eyes glowed like emeralds, embellished even more with his pupils dilated. The blonde invited him inside the bathroom so they could keep baring their souls. Arthur inspected the place to make sure it was completely safe to stay there. Harleen locked the door once they knew it was unoccupied.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to beg for love” Arthur said, his voice raspy, “but I don’t want to lie to you. I want to know if you feel the same” Arthur spoke in a very low voice. Harleen looked at him, infatuated before this new dark vibe from him. He looked like a totally different person. Her fingers slid into his curls.</p>
<p>“I knew it already, Arthur.”</p>
<p>“And why doesn’t it bother you?”</p>
<p>“Because I can understand why you want it”.</p>
<p>Arthur turned to her. Never in his life he felt more expecting. Harleen explained, in very simple terms, that she found his attachment understandable: Arthur had been deprived of love during all his life and this new bond made him feel important. From becoming visible and cared for to reaffirm his manhood through sexual desire. Arthur heard every word carefully, and it made sense. Everything made fucking sense.</p>
<p>It was always about love, at the end of all.</p>
<p>Harleen returned the cigarette to him.</p>
<p>“Don’t blame yourself. You’re a human, after all. Sex is the most pleasant of human activities, so don’t feel bad for enjoying it”.</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t enjoy it. I don’t feel ready to do it, despite of how much I want it”.</p>
<p>Harleen frowned, and her silence just made Arthur confess one of his most (if not the most) shameful secrets. Only now she knew the extent of her impact in his life. She knew a lot about him, including the seven medications he was in, but this? She had been aware of the way he looked at her, but hearing him actually admitting it out loud made her shudder. Her arms locked around his shoulders to pull Arthur to a kiss in the cheek to scare away any trace of shame. </p>
<p> “You just feel and act according to your instincts. There's nothing wrong with that. Also, I’d be lying too if I said I don’t want anything else” Arthur sank his eyes into Harleen’s, “quite frankly, we were close to have sex the night we first talked if it wasn’t because you stepped aside. If you don’t feel ready to do it, I won’t pressure you to do anything”.</p>
<p>“Starting a friendship in that way? I like it” he hummed, mischievous.</p>
<p>“We are not friends… Because… Friends are not supposed to touch each other. That’s what lovers do. But… We aren’t lovers, yet” Harleen whispered.</p>
<p>“Then what are we?” Arthur asked.</p>
<p>“We are, Arthur. We simply are” this time her kiss directed to his mouth. _________________________________________________</p>
<p>Arthur changed his damp clothes to avoid the cold. The bedroom TV was turned on as well as the hall lights. The usual. He prepared the dinner for his mother, bathing her and making sure she’d go to bed. 

The conversation was the same: Thomas fucking Wayne and the fucking letters. Arthur had no interest on losing energy on nonsense, so he only nodded. He took a shower and shaved the growing beard and wore his grey sweatpants. A few observations written in the pages of the journal about his day at Haha’s and Arthur felt his routine was finished, therefore he could count down to the moment when Harleen was back at home from work. His eyes darted at the clock. 1:14 am. Less than two hours for her return. He felt confident enough to go to her apartment and stay all night with her. He smoke five cigarettes in the meantime, walking over the house. He turned the TV on so time wouldn’t pass so long. He sat at the couch, waiting for an old rerun of Murray Franklin’s Show. An actor was to be interviewed but he couldn’t focus entirely on it. He laid down. His mind pictured her beside him. </p>
<p>As much as he cherished all the physical and emotional affection from her, it wasn’t enough anymore. It was hard to accept it but that’s just the way it was. He was tired of fantasizing about her. </p>
<p>As the show ended, an old movie ran. Arthur turned the device off. The clock sets the time: 2:24 am. Less than hour. He got up, turning the lights off, hoodie in hand and determination in his mind. Locking the door, Arthur left. He walked across the halls, stepping down to the destination: 7H. </p>
<p>The door was unlocked, much to his surprise. The loner felt truly in home. If only she was in there for him to shower her in his affection. But he then realized the neon lights were on. His heart skipped a beat. The air seemed… Different. He stood as quiet as possible to see what was going on. The rain slightly broke the total silence that ruled the place. Arthur reached the living and then, only then, he saw her.</p>
<p>Harleen was placidly sleeping on the couch, wearing a two part, peach coloured pajamas. Her mane was a mess of white, blue and pink strands that fell over her face. Her head rested on a pillow and her pose revealed how comfy her sleep was. Kneeling beside the couch, Arthur leaned over her face, his fingers set aside the colourful mane to obtain the beautiful vision of her peaceful facial expression. His thumb glided over her lips, which he soon joined with his. It was slow, intimate kiss, full of subtle hunger.</p>
<p>Seconds later, her hands cupped his face to make the caress steadier, humming playfully. Arthur broke the kiss to eye her. Half sleep, Harleen smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Hey” he called, secretive.</p>
<p>“Good night, Mr. Fleck”, she muttered, voice pasty, “another insomnia night?” but he shook the head.</p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t here. I couldn’t help it”, he muttered.</p>
<p>“Never said I mind. Bar closed earlier and here I am”.</p>
<p>“Really? Why?”</p>
<p>“The riots, Arthur. Boss preferred to send us home before any damage could be done by the protesters”.</p>
<p>Arthur made room for himself in the cozy, fluffy long couch. Asking if she was okay, Harleen just replied she took a taxi to make home safely. Arthur sighed, relieved. The blonde smiled at him but didn’t move any further. She fell asleep once more. Arthur kept his gaze on her, tracing invisible touches in her curves. She was so close yet so far. He wanted to be a part of her, to be with her. </p>
<p><i> Inside of her </i>.</p>
<p>He noticed that, blaming for being so inconsiderate. Getting into her apartment and disturbing her rest like that? What a awful friend he was! Recoiling with guilt and diving again in the brooding mood so typical on him, he distanced from his love.</p>
<p>The calloused fingers held his face to wash away the shame. The nerves were too much to take. The laugh gestated in a noise initially deaf to hear from afar to a thunderous fit. Harleen jolted at the sudden outburst. </p>
<p> Arthur couldn’t feel worse. The expression on his face was so desperate for silence that the blonde immediately went after him when he shrugged, attempting in vain to drown the horrible noise that made his vocal cords bleed. Harleen dissuaded Arthur of any idea of escape just to hold him. The mentally ill loner sank his face into her neck. The embrace didn’t stop the scandalous explosion to keep shattering the quietness of the place, sensing Harleen squeezed his faint figure, seemingly trying to put every piece of his broken yet beautiful soul back together to help to soothe the pain.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—“ Her voice hushed his apologize, sobbing and clenching to her figure. It sounded almost like a lull, far away from the insults and harsh looks he was used to whenever a fit attacked him. 

As the din disappeared into nothingness, both returned to the living room to sit on the couch. But Arthur felt too ashamed, so he took a step back when she made clear her intentions </p>
<p>“Why?” he snarled. </p>
<p>The defensive posture of her lover made her frown. But she could understand it, despite how much his insecurities harmed her. She gave him space to recover.</p>
<p>“Why what?”</p>
<p>“Why me?”, Arthur regained strength to ask her, staring at her for a long period of time, “of all men you can have, why me?”</p>
<p>For the first time, Harleen seemed upset.</p>
<p>“If you think I do this out of pity, you are very, very wrong” the fire in her eyes was fascinating.</p>
<p>“Oh, God Harleen! Look at me!" he yelled, hyperventilating "look at me! You need someone better, someone who's not a mentally ill loser who cannot afford to pay his own medicines!" </p>
<p>Harleen processed the question while Arthur desperately awaited the reason to be verbalised.</p>
<p>"Why?!" he demanded, violently.</p>
<p>She gulped.</p>
<p>“Because you’re a good man, Arthur. I mean- you are always trying to make people laugh, yet people don’t see you and you still continue. You love what you do, you have been kind to me, you care about your mother putting your own well-being aside. Don’t you think that is worth enough?”</p>
<p>Arthur shut his eyes, his head to the left, lighting a cigarette while the bouncing knee betrayed his feeling of unsettlement. Harleen noticed it. Wind took words away. Actions prevailed in time.</p>
<p>Time! That’s precisely what he needed. Both battled uneasiness in their own, unique way. While Harleen on her own end of the couch thought on a way to help him, Arthur tried to give order to his convulsed mind. He constantly touched his forehead and chest but never dared to eye her, terrified that she would vanish. </p>
<p> His tremulous hand placed the damn cigarette again on his lips. The muteness grew so uncomfortable the loner returned to glare at the blonde. She slowly approached to him, searching in his face his approval to get closer. </p>
<p>"Is this a game to you?" he hissed. </p>
<p>She shrugged.</p>
<p>"No. I could never play games with you, Arthur" the reassuring smile just felt like another blow to his twisted perception of reality. He diverted his angry glare to his left, "how could I lie to you?"</p>
<p>He let a cackle, full of scorn and hatred for himself, to escape his mouth. </p>
<p>"What's the point of being a 'hard working man' if I can't even give you a proper fuck like one?". Harleen gasped at the raw display of contempt. Arthur hid his face in his hands as another words emerged dissonant and lost:</p>
<p>"I can't even touch you without my laugh ruining it and you think I'll be able to be with you like that?".</p>
<p>This time Harleen stood silent as a grave. Arthur could tell the words were more painful to her than to him. But she just couldn't imagine the horrifying storm tormenting his mind. </p>
<p>Afraid to disturb his personal space in the same way someone would be cautious when getting closer to a wild animal, Harleen crawled to him. Arthur felt his breath cutting off, his blood boiling in what seemed the exact moment she reached his shoulders in order to support herself to concrete her goal: sitting in the space between his legs.</p>
<p>If Arthur believed that just a hug put him on fire, this new contact aroused him to the point of insanity. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, breathless. 

"What you need". The blonde crowned the physical bond placing her head in the crook of his neck. The temptation to take her and possess her now was insufferable but he found the will to not give in into the impulsive reaction. How? He’d never know. 

His heart rate was so violent, so overwhelming that the threat of a heart attack was becoming more real. 

Harleen placed her hand on his chest, like wanting to  caress his damaged heart. His lungs finally caught a calmer rhythm as time went by. Arthur craved new touches, new discoveries, yet he wanted to remain like this forever. He savoured the closeness of their bodies… but it wasn’t enough. Arthur stopped smoking.</p>
<p>And whenever Arthur Fleck stopped smoking, it meant something serious got his attention.</p>
<p>As the last fire on the cigarette died on the ashtray, Arthur turned his focus completely on her. He’d return her the favour, since she invaded his personal space so shamelessly.

Harleen distanced a bit from him to allow the hoodie and red shirt to come off. She approved the sight with a wide smirk: despite what people could say about his figure, Arthur was not as thin as his outfit revealed. His bare upper body had a plenty of muscle in the biceps. 

She traced a finger across the aforementioned part to touch his jawline now, going down his neck and collarbone. Next, a nuzzle against his face to continue the intimate bond, brushing her lips with his, without kissing him. However there was no further reaction from him except for a serene look on his face at the caresses. As the touch came to an end, she kissed his mouth repeatedly, her lips curved into a smile. The gesture motivated his instinct to get the better of him. </p>
<p>He rose his dark, thick eyebrow to let her know how much of an accomplice he turned out to be, like a warning of what he had planned for her.</p>
<p>It was almost a ritual. Whenever a situation turned out to be too unfamiliar or too good, his hands would act as the link to confirm his psyche wasn’t playing tricks with him. But this wasn’t only a situation. This was a person who unchained a situation. And how he thanked every second of it. It seemed a spark of happiness enlightened his life, for once. Probably because even fate believed that no human being should be so miserable. He needed a constant reaction from her to keep convincing himself this wasn’t a dream. To increase the enjoyment of his hands touching her, Arthur executed a move directed to her chest, gliding his hands over her breasts, covered by the thin fabric of the sleeveless shirt. Harleen gasped, eyeing the curious hands as they roamed upon that delicate part of her. Arthur was fascinated, as his grin evidently brought out.</p>
<p>Since he had understanding about sex, Arthur craved a woman’s touch. It began as wet dreams, continuing with the subsequent discover of porn, a source he always went to in order to provide himself a little satisfaction. He remembered the particularly unhappy time of highschool, where bullying and harsh looks were a routine. The laughing fits during class, boys from all ages mocking at him during recess. But lunchtime was the worst part. If he wasn’t beaten up, his food paid the price. Starving and tired, Arthur was relieved in part by dropping school. He wouldn’t have to deal with the brutality of his classmates anymore. Girls usually avoided him, scared by his weak appearance. He never asked a girl for a date, afraid to be taken as a pervert. He just repressed any sexual need, feeling like a depraved creep for being curious about female body.</p>
<p>The mental drift continued for a couple of minutes when he noticed that Harleen wasn’t too quiet now, her shortened breath revealing an intense joy at his touch. </p>
<p>As it happened always in a moment of adrenaline, through his arms an herculean strength ran so intensely that made her sit on his lap with no problem. </p>
<p>The most exciting part of this new bold position was that he could face his lover, aiming his interest to her neck, covering it with slow, paused kisses. Harleen supports on his shoulders, delighted at his intimate exploration. Her shortened breath became a heavy panting while the latter morphed into a loud moan. Arthur immediately looked up to the blonde, her mane tickling his face. Did he caused such wonderful reaction? Him? Arthur Fleck, the perpetual loser, the unfunny clown, the embodiment of what a man should never be?</p>
<p>Suddenly, the grip loosened. Arthur felt he couldn’t concentrate on Harleen in the same way anymore. A sensation similar to fainting snatched away the energy on his arms. A surge of boiling blood flowed down his groin.</p>
<p>Arthur knew what this meant and her thighs straddling his hips, exactly where his searing intimacy reacted to such delectable recreation were unable to continue hiding his arousal.</p>
<p>This encouraged him to let his wildest side come out. The pale hands lifted the shirt to the level of her neck, obtaining her bare chest to devour while getting into the inner part of the shirt, leaving the barrier between skin and fabric behind his back. Harleen reared up before the fulminant demonstration of lust, screaming while clawing at his collarbone. She felt his mouth, eager and famished, assiduously paying dedication to her soft sinuosities. The position enabled her to coddle him as well.</p>
<p>Because he fucking deserved it.</p>
<p>Her fingers stirred the dark curls under the cloth, begging for more. When Arthur felt the arousal was too much to keep building it up to simple caresses, he threw the shirt aside to obtain her upper nude body to admire. His eyes widened as the glimpse was even more beautiful in reality than in his fantasies, seeing her hair flow when moving. He hummed, approving the sight, too anxious to take her and yet so insecure if she’d be satisfied.</p>
<p>The blonde tugged into his belt, making clear her desire to pursue a deeper insight of their relationship. Her body performed a subtle movement to make him lay down on his back. As Arthur got rid of his clothes, so she did. Once she reached her own full nudity, he covered his mouth, amazed. Forget the models in his journal. Harleen had no comparison. </p>
<p>“Do you like what you see, mister Fleck?” she purred, seductive. He panted, regaining the oxygen to answer.</p>
<p>“Yes” was all he answered. Arthur could hardly speak at this point. His eyes said everything, anyway. The tease was a gift before the beloved blonde climbed atop him. Arthur helped her, grabbing her by the hips he longed so much to trace his fingers on. Harleen leaned over his face to grant it a last kiss, enjoying this final step preceding to the loss of individuality.</p>
<p>She seemed so unreal, even when her full weight upon him proved wrong. And he knew exactly what to do to prove his psyche otherwise.</p>
<p>The last trace of doubt disappeared completely as his own sex found itself inside of her at last. The insertion was very slow, no rushes, so both lovers could memorize every sensation. The hot pressure around his hardened length turned out to be a pleasure beyond the thinkable, causing a shuddering, fastened breath to crumple his lungs. He arched his back, a loud, pleasurable moan escaping his mouth. </p>
<p>"It's..." his spine twisted, hands palming her thighs to regain a little bit of strength as he got used to the warm welcome she gave him. </p>
<p> "Yes?" a weak whimper echoed through the air. Arthur loved the sound of it. </p>
<p> "--sofuckingtight!" he could hardly articulate, swearing the union drained his breath and reducing his muscles to a trembling mess. His disbelief, the same one he struggled to dissipate for so long, fade away as she let her weight fall all around him, still getting used to this wonderful novelty. </p>
<p> A sensual, malevolent chuckle pleased his ears. His hands held her hips to proceed. Harleen lolled her head back, moaning softly, rejoicing at his presence inside of her delicate womanhood. </p>
<p> "Let me prove you're not invisible". </p>
<p> "JUST DO IT!" he screamed, desperate. </p>
<p> Stillness held their bodies together for a long while as they enjoyed the sensation brought by their sexes being (finally) joined together. </p>
<p>Arthur recovered from the initial shock before the long desired loss of his hated celibacy started to take place. Harleen, naked much to the delight of his eyes, had her white, porcelain skin beautifully shaded by the pink dim neon lights. Just then she did her magic.</p>
<p>The rhythm worked in a slow pace. The blonde’s masterful moves made him moan and groan loudly as she straddled his hips. Every fantasy he had with her appalled in comparison to this. Harleen, so provocative and prodigious, was so delicate in this erotic surrender, like almost floating in the air. Arthur wondered how much it could take until reaching the peak of the carnal pleasure. But the obnoxious thud that beat his brain even in this moment found itself defeated by the lovely and lustful bounce of her body. Arthur couldn’t be more grateful for it. Her moans were another delight, of course. Harleen was too lost in the moment to even talk to him, restricting her vocal expressions of pleasure just to plead for more.</p>
<p>Arthur did not moderate his desperation to obtain more from her, making him feel like a man for the first time in his life. His concentration centered exclusively on her. Harleen was a living, squirming disaster of ecstasy, away from reality. He couldn’t love her more, specially when she called his name. The grip on her hips became tighter, as the warm space that surrounded his arousal narrowed. Her moans arose to louder screams. Now that was something he wanted to hear, sliding his fingers up to her waist to her chest.</p>
<p>The sense of control began to disappear eventually.
The instigation inspired a new move from Arthur, who got up to enclose her waist to absorb her essence. </p>
<p>Fastening the moves, the blonde threw her arms to his neck to intensify the union as much as they were able to. Their screams echoed through the apartment, announcing the proximity of the climax.</p>
<p>The final frenzy took ahold of the lovers. It hit Harleen first, as the convulsion whipped her insides, her figure trembling.</p>
<p>Arthur was convinced his soul was living his body at the time of his climax. While Harleen allowed him to flood her with his seed, he held her hips to keep inside her the longest time possible. The passionate, fulfilling embrace that served as the conclusion to the act recomposed their sense of reality. Once the physical bond was broken, they laid back in the couch. </p>
<p>Arthur still had a hard time recovering from his first sexual experience. Still writhing and groaning, frantic breaths crumpling his lungs. Harleen reassuringly talked to him. Arthur opened his eyes, to smile to her.</p>
<p>“That…” he stuttered, breathless, “that… was… fucking sensational”.</p>
<p>Harleen supported her head in her hand. Arthur moved to his right to obtain a cigarette. He slicked back his hair with one hand, cackling in joy. </p>
<p>“It was wonderful" Arthur laughed, smiling triumphantly to her, admiring her suggestive position highlighted by her nudity, "you truly know how to please a man, do you, miss Quinzel?"</p>
<p> "Nothing a good ride can't solve" she winked at him. She came closer to him to put a kiss on his forehead. It was a tender, almost chaste kiss in comparison with what they just did. </p>
<p> He put the cigarette aside. Arthur didn’t resist the temptation to sink into her arms, awaiting for sleep to come. He gave himself in completely, handing his vulnerability to her. Harleen sighed, palming his back. </p>
<p> Her open arms received his fragile, starving shape to grant it comfort. The loner immediately hid his face between her breasts, sniffing them to keep convincing himself it was real. He muttered something, but Harleen was already sleeping. Arthur got up a bit, memorizing her peaceful expression. A gentle nuzzle was followed by short kisses on her lips, slightly parted. She didn't wake up, moving her head to her left side instead. He returned to his silent enjoyment of her chest moving up and down. He planted a kiss above her right breast and closed his eyes, locking her waist in his arms.</p>
<p>The rain intensified. Arthur fell asleep in a state of complete inner peace for the first time in his life as the pink lights dissipated into black as his eyes slowly closed.</p>
<p>It was the most beautiful darkness he’d ever been in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Into you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After his first night with Harleen, Arthur cannot get enough from her. What he cannot imagine is that she has more in store for him than just a few, kind words.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First: thank you all for the kind comments and kudos! I really had fun while writing it so I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Second: VERY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD: 18+ ONLY. </p><p>I wrote this chapter because the first smut between Arthur and Harleen wasn't too satisfying. It took me more than two months to write it. Sorry if it's too long (+8.500 words) </p><p>I hope you don't get bored. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock marked 5:46 a.m. when Arthur opened his eyes. He had a blanket over his frail, undressed form and was alone. The missing presence of Harleen alarmed him, believing it was another painful hallucination or worse. The idea she regretted the union and decided to lock in her bedroom to sleep by herself harassed his mind incessantly. </p><p>As soon as the neon lights shone before his eyes, he knew everything was alright. He almost fell on the couch again, relieved. But he never stopped asking where she was, though the calm background around him tenderly convinced the convulsed psyche to not keep tormenting. </p><p>As he yawned, taking a seat, he replayed everything that happened a few hours ago. </p><p>
  <b> He just had sex. </b>
</p><p>Chuckling, he lit up a cigarette. And thought about what happened one more time so his brain would memorize it. </p><p>
  <i> Harleen allowed him to touch her. </i>
</p><p>The memory of her moaning and straddling him set him on fire. Harleen had such a good time and he loved to see her enjoying it. The killing eagerness to repeat the act, just to see her again coming undone, to hear her lustful moans slowly took over his mind. </p><p>He took a deep breath and looked for his hoodie. The cloth in question was found on a puddle of mixed garments, which included her peach coloured pajamas and his pants. Arthur took the blanket off partially to grab the sleeveless shirt with certain desperation to smell it, to prove himself this wasn’t his imagination. </p><p>The sweet, fruity smell filled his nose, almost submerging him into a high state. It wasn’t enough, though. A profound nuzzle into the garment served as a vain way to revive the sensations experimented as Harleen let his mouth roam over her chest. He absorbed the fresh, fruity scent. Eventually the need the dirty habit brought with it overcame the ritual that reduced Arthur to a starving animal. As the hunger diminished, he put the piece of clothing aside. Arthur took his time, remembering the initial goal by rummaging the cloth puddle: the pack of cigarettes showed up coming out the right pocket in a scalene triangle shape. He took it immediately, also taking the lighter. </p><p>He smoked his cigarette, thinking how lucky he was. </p><p>As a malevolent chuckle reverberated through the air, he finally savoured what was that contact he yearned so much. A sensation of being an ordinary man nested on his heart. That’s what an ordinary man had, right? A job, a girlfriend, a sex life. He laid back on the couch again, bathing in this new, positive emotions. Looking at the shelf full of books, small crystal figures and a portrait of her holding a scroll, most likely her diploma once she got her degree. Arthur quickly got up to hold the portrait, watching it carefully. She seemed so… happy. </p><p>Returning the portrait to its original place, he stepped to the couch again. His thoughts clouded by the wonderful moment Harleen shared with him: loved how gentle she was, how considerate and patiently handled the loss of his celibacy in such an skilled way. It was the first time he truly felt in tune with someone in his entire fucking life. It was way beyond the physical bonding. He couldn’t find the words for it but he was sure about how he felt. </p><p>
  <i> Seen. </i>
</p><p>While Arthur was searching another cigarette to smoke, another rowdy idea swarmed in his mind: he had never found himself attractive, given his eternal history of rejection from everyone and his frail appearance just increased the mute but obvious aura of dislike around him. What were the odds for a woman like Harleen to fall for him? One in a million. Her looks could perfectly allow her a good life as a model and her kindness and easygoing personality would even take her farther away from the poverty of the building. Yet, she didn’t seem interested in pursue a better, new life. She could perfectly have any man at her mercy and still she preferred to stay, actually giving a damn about him. </p><p> Suddenly his self loathing bloomed fully again. What could he possibly offer her, except for misery and sorrow? Nothing. Nothing but a unquenchable thirst for her. An aged, pained soul devoid of love. She deserved better. A strong man.</p><p>
  <i> A man of her own age. </i>
</p><p> Quickly his eyes closed. The hated guilt, the same he swore he had overcome, came back like a furious, stormy surge. Arthur felt he had committed an unforgivable sin by sleeping with her. She was so precious, so joyful… And so young. Things Arthur was far from. He was so inexperienced, so clumsy, so flawed… A dark part of him felt he had defiled her, that he had taken advantage of her gentleness to sate his own selfish desires. This sense of perversion flooded his mind, reducing the happy moment to a mistake that shouldn’t have been. His lungs crumpled the air, if the smoke didn’t disperse it. The hand that left free palmed the forehead, to drive away the negativity. </p><p> Suddenly his mind remembered the laughing fit. And the gentle hug that followed it. The pieces in this puzzle came together. Harleen holding him right against her chest in a searing yet tender embrace. Not even his mother would offer such comforting balm.</p><p> Arthur then let a short cackle to shatter the silence. He definitely had something but he did not know for sure what was that something. It had to be more than just being a ‘hard working man’. If she was so gentle with him, surely a feeling was on the way. To his mind comes the tender memory of their first meeting. The first thing he got from her was a warm, kind smile through the fence.</p><p> Of course, the cursed fit fucked up everything. But it happened! The open palm patted his chest, calming down the turbulent flow inside of him. The happy memory of their first meeting brought also the passionate moment of the first kiss which almost led them to the bed.</p><p> Arthur processed a thousand things that night. But one thing was for certain: that night Harleen awoke a hunger he had never felt in his life. Never saying it but showing it in their kissing sessions. He remembered that one time when he was expecting her to return after her shift. It was late at night. His knee bounced while Arthur smoked three cigarettes in the meantime. </p><p> But he wasn’t alone. There were two young men a few feet away who minded their own business. Arthur feared them to be robbers but nothing happened. He put his hoodie on and kept smoking. A bus arrived but she wasn’t among the four people who stepped down from the vehicle. Two more came, but she was never among them. It started to get on his nerves when a taxi finally stopped and revealed the lovely passenger: </p><p> As soon as Harleen set foot outside, Arthur jumped out from the bench. The two other men witnessed the scene: their faces changed from curiousity to actual surprise when the blonde threw her arms to the man who evidently was older than her. But the lovers didn’t care. Their kiss was so heated that the youngest of the two muttered “damn” under his breath. </p><p> They couldn’t stop staring at them, but Arthur was too focused on sharing their lips in a desperate dance. He was oblivious to the envy he inspired in every man whenever Harleen would display her affection in public. Therefore, he didn’t care. He longed to take the initiative in their eventual intimate encounter but the fear his inexperience would ruin it prevented any attempt to start intimacy. Harleen was aware of how hard was for him to begin with physical contact, though he never denied it. She could tell he had so much to say by just looking at his eyes. Patience with him would pay off. And the worst part of all this? The fits.</p><p> The fucking laughing fits. And Harleen could only hug the pain away against her chest while his head found shelter in it. He froze in the position where he basically clawed to her body. It was the third time he had one in front of her, the second being in the empty subway after a date. It was after a careless kiss Harleen granted to his lips while waiting for him to go off work. He could tell she had been drinking: she was way more affectionate than usual. The spontaneous caress on his lips took him by surprise. He laughed at his fucking frustration on how he could possibly cope with what was regarded as the ultimate loss of personal space. He considered himself as a romantic at heart but Harleen’s overwhelming passion reminded him of how inexperienced he was, how unsure he was actually feeling relating to his damaged masculinity.</p><p> It was almost like a pessimistic prelude before their first night together, since Arthur did not have the chance to come closer to her disregarding sex. He just had kissed and embraced her, restraining his touches to her face, neck and waist but never beyond there. Arthur preferred the silent sensuality of passiveness, though he desired to sink down deep inside of her.</p><p> The crude self loathing drifted to another question: 
</p><p>
  <i> Where was she? </i>
</p><p> Taking the blanket off him and putting his pants on, Arthur wandered over the flat and saw a dim orange light glowing behind the door, which was open just a crack. Analysing the lit lines, he then paid attention to the steam coming from the bathroom. He stopped breathing, closing his eyes to not commit the sin to spy on her. </p><p> His right hand knocked the door, leaning into it expecting the answer. A few seconds later, her voice approved him to get into the place. Arthur got in, anxious. </p><p> The sight of her completely overrode his senses. He stood completely frozen trying to process, once again, what was happening. The mere action of this impious gaze was enough to make him turn his head. She bursted out laughing. And hearing she wasn’t upset with his presence managed to look at her. </p><p> Harleen was on the bathtub, laying on her back. Her damp hair covered her chest while the foam didnt allow to see more of her body. This didn’t upset him, of course. This new glimpse of his lover was something he would never forget.</p><p> Amused by his priceless expression, Harleen covered her face.</p><p> “Are you in need for another ride, Mr. Fleck?”, She asked, temptingly. </p><p> Arthur licked his lips as he closed the door behind him.</p><p> “After that? Always”. The steps towards her made Harleen change her position to lie on her side, to grant him a better sight. He sat on the floor, eyes concentrated maniacally in her figure. Her soft, wet hand touched his own, intertwining her fingers with his for a brief moment to kiss them. </p><p> Arthur stared at her for long seconds. Harleen didn’t seem uncomfortable despite how much he struggled to remain modest. She couldn’t blame the poor guy. Her pose was way too sensual to be indifferent. The appreciation showed a silent invitation for more intimate contact, for more comfort and company. He could only see her precious lower curvature showing partially. Her left arm covered her chest while supporting herself on the edge of the bathtub with the other hand. He loved how much sensuality she oozed even when she did nothing. </p><p> “Did you have a good sleep?”</p><p> Arthur replayed the question to process it.</p><p> He nodded slowly to add later: “It seems you didn’t. You weren’t there when I woke up”.</p><p> “I don’t sleep too much, Arthur. Just needed to take a bath to refresh myself after our hot, noisy turmoil”.</p><p> Arthur grinned widely. And it wasn’t only for the friendly reminder of why he felt excited. He darted his eyes towards the platinum strands of hair stuck on her face, falling down to stick to her shoulders and forearm, creating a sinuous curve that lined her hip with blue shades. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Harleen finally pronounced: </p><p> “So, since we’re in this situation… would you like to talk about what happened?”</p><p> “Yes”. Arthur was anxious to take advantage of any chance he’d had to end up in the bed with her. But he was too nervous to start a conversation about the subject. She noticed it and did her best to not put him in an uncomfortable position. Arthur just glared at her.</p><p> “It feels so different when you don’t have to lay your hands on yourself”, he cleaned the sweat that formed in his forehead, “it’s different to have a… um”, doing his best to retain the stammer that prevented a fluid talk, he tried to look for the right words to describe what happened in his head. </p><p> “A…?”</p><p> “It’s different when you see it than to experience it. It feels better when you have a body next to you”, he gulped, trying to swallow the nervousness, “it was a long little yearn since I began to understand these things about…”</p><p> “About sex?”</p><p> “Yes” was his answer, “I’m sorry if I sound strange. But this conversation is too personal and… and all this is new for me. I never thought I would be with a woman like that and it turns out it’s better than I expected”.</p><p> Harleen tilted her head, paying attention to every single word. </p><p> “Is there something you liked in particular?”<br/>
Arthur lowered his head, trying to think and replay the scene. From the passionate, tenderly patient foreplay to the scandalous and thirsty ride. There were so many good moments to pick one in particular. But then, her voice broke his thoughtful immersion. </p><p> “Or maybe was there something you did not like?”</p><p> This drew a devilish, naughty grin in Arthur. </p><p> “What’s not to like about it?” his hand slicking back the fluffy hair, “We fucked like crazy and you ask me if there’s something I did not like about it?”, the verdant glow turned darker. Harleen rose an eyebrow, expectant. Arthur began to pant and cleared his throat in an almost hilarious way to hide his incipient arousal.</p><p>“I couldn’t resist… I simply couldn’t… because I’ve been wanting to do those things to you since I saw you–” a chuckle left his mouth at the raw confession. A painful slap on his mouth to quieten down the noise made Harleen immediately sat in case a fit of laughter would tear his throat apart again. Extending her hands to grab his forearms, the violent move shook her long, wet hair which allowed the loner to catch a glimpse of her naked chest.</p><p> The fit, thank goodness, never came. Arthur just coughed, waving his hand so any sense of worry Harleen felt would dispel in time. As things settled down, Arthur continued the talk where it left off. </p><p> “This—this feels like a very good beginning. But—“ his words concluded but his expression reflected a profound thought he couldn’t put words on yet. </p><p> “It’s alright. You can tell me”. </p><p> It took a long while to answer. There was almost completely silent if it wasn’t the for the tense breathing that Arthur fought to control. </p><p> “You really enjoy doing this to me, do you?”, Arthur embed the green spell his eyes had cast on her. </p><p>Harleen’s expression went from amusement to actual surprise. There was more from him to tell her, however. She nodded almost imperceptibly to give him the confidence he needed.</p><p> “You never felt uncomfortable with me even when you knew the things I wanted to do to you from the beginning. You let me kiss you, you let me touch you… you were never afraid to show me your body from the first day as you now do” he came closer to her, demanding answers, “until a while ago, I thought I could never awake those reactions on a woman. But I did”. He licked his lips, tilting his head to stare at her, “do you enjoy doing this to me?”</p><p> “By saying ’this’ you refer to… <i> provocation? </i>”</p><p> “Yes”, Arthur’s tone of voice revealed his relief to finally know the word for the aforementioned action.</p><p> Harleen hummed, thoughtful. </p><p> “I did not intend to provoke you to torture you. I intended it just to get your attention. You left just before the best part in our first kiss and I’ve been craving you in that way as well since. I wanted you to touch me… yet our caresses did not go beyond a cuddle or a kiss, so I thought that leaving the door unlocked after I arrived from work, wearing a few pretty clothes would give you a hint to come to me so we could be together like that at last”. </p><p> Arthur was completely mute at this point. </p><p> “But if you feel uncomfortable with me like this, I won’t keep on” she raised her hands in a childish sign of surrender. Arthur shook his head. </p><p> “It’s not the fact I don’t want to touch you. It’s… another thing. I know you won’t deny me your body. There are so many things…” he ruffled the disheveled hair in an involuntary move to relax. </p><p> “What?”</p><p> Arthur sighed, finally finding the courage to voice what troubled him. </p><p> “How’s that you don’t feel uncomfortable with my condition or—“</p><p> “Or…?”</p><p> Arthur gulped. </p><p> The hardest (and the most perverted) part would come to be verbalised.</p><p> “My… appearance? ”</p><p> “What the fuck is wrong with your appearance?”, 
Arthur sighed and replied: </p><p> “<i> I look old enough to be your father!</i> ” the green eyes pierced hers. If only the thought of it was dirty, confessing it was downright <i> indecent </i> . 
Eyelids were tightened to the point it caused him pain, in a futile attempt to erase any improper thought in which Harleen was the protagonist. </p><p> However, her voice exploded with loud cackles, splashing the water with open palms. Was she actually laughing at him? He frowned, getting upset and impatient to obtain a good answer.</p><p> “And…?” was all she said, much to his chagrin. The puzzled glare did not display satisfaction for his part.</p><p> “Doesn’t that… disturb you?”</p><p> “In the slightest. It’s actually quite the opposite” she supported her chin on the edge of the bathtub, staring up to him while biting her lip playfully. Then in a false pretension of innocence, she giggled, her hand making a move to tell him to come closer to her. </p><p> “That’s one of the many reasons why I like you very, <i> very much </i> ”. The sweet sinful sound of the whisper was irresistible to Arthur, whose lids were almost completely closed, jaw slightly dropped. The reality of this situation caught him off guard. It was unbelievable to the point of obscenity and a persistent need to step back from his lewd intentions out of disgust on behalf of common modesty harassed his brain. </p><p> “I like you, Arthur Fleck" her face came closer to his and in a manner so typical of her, took his hand to open it from the fist it had reduced to in order to grant it a provocative kiss on his fingers, sliding the bottom lip against them. </p><p> Remaining silent and completely hypnotized by the scene, Harleen proceeded to trace invisible lines with the tip of her fingers on the early, harsh wrinkles that were more of a proof of how devastating his life was. It was a testament, a living, bleeding monument of how much cruelty and indifference could drive a man to insanity. Her thumb ran assiduously on his lip scar, which she found gorgeous to look upon. His breath shortened, pupils dilated, blood flowing to his groin </p><p> Her digits now went over those adorable dimples that only increased the odd beauty of his mirthless, worn out face. His eyes moved from one direction to another, trying to cope with this tender attention, closing them eventually, leaving the embarrassment aside. He smiled but her voice shattered the moment.</p><p> “How can I judge you for a condition you did not wish to suffer?”, her fingertips ran over the notorious wrinkles in his forehead, “it’s not your fault”.<br/>
She admired the subtle silver hair that would make the brown hue fade in time, ending the journey all over his face. </p><p> “You find me… attractive?”</p><p> “Well of course I fucking do”.</p><p> Again, the green menacing eyes had the effect on her.</p><p> “What is it that I have that you like so much?”</p><p> Murmuring against his lips, she replied: </p><p> “You’re oddly attractive” she held his face to reinforce their bond, “and yet you don’t know it” she kissed the lip scar, “of all the men I’ve been with, no one has looked at me in the way you do". </p><p> Arthur set all his focus on the praising words, which served to mend or to relieve a little the inhuman treatment he had received from the world as long as he remembered. There was nothing he could do, except process and replay the words every time a silence took place between them. Kindness seemed a far ghost, a laughable little dream, a cruel joke. </p><p> A pause allowed them to hear a few cars passing by, followed by sirens of an ambulance. It didn’t matter, since none of them mentioned it. </p><p>“I’ve never met a man who’s been so grateful for a kind greet or a simple smile. I couldn’t help it that rainy day you came back from work to talk to you. At first I had an idea about my secret admirer simply being another guy who drooled over my ass. I would have never imagined the man behind my steps was so hungry for affection. Your eyes are an open book, Arthur. I noticed your intentions… and I liked the idea of you and me together like that from that night”.</p><p> Arthur directed his fingertips to her lips, holding the ever persistent, painful question that scarred his psyche: </p><p> <i> Was she real? </i> </p><p> His hands touched down her jawline and neck. Just a stare and Arthur told her everything. Because, somehow he knew that it was through an intense stare that lovers could tell the most intimate things. He spoke through his body, through dance. But what about sex? What about the act that dazed him so much? She actually understood why he needed intimate contact with such urge. The repression he hated so ardently for being a cruel insult to his ego tasted so differently now that she sated the thirst just to leave him craving for more. He felt… like all the years with no female attention were worth it if the pleasure people would lose their heads about was true. </p><p> "I want to make you feel good. It’s what you deserve. And if no one gives you relief, then I’ll gladly do”, she put a curly lock behind his ear. </p><p> But before any sparkly iniciative took ahold of his voice to manifest the need to consummate their relationship for a second time, Harleen pronounced, as a pleasant surprise for his intentions: </p><p> "Because you know” her gaze was pure, burning lust, <i> “I could use a good fuck right now”</i>. Her tone of voice was seductive, though secretive, like confessing a small misdemeanor. His hand was not free from her soft grasp and her teeth gifted it with a tiny nibble. Arthur’s body stiffened, processing the words. However, no reply emerged from his mouth. </p><p> His attention was entirely drawn to her face. The suggestive smile betrayed her reciprocity related to his intentions. He was so lost with the tantalising promise of more affection that he missed out the loving, yet flirtatious offer Harleen uttered. </p><p> “Huh?” Arthur shook his head.</p><p> “Come on, I’m bored”. Her mouth adopted a puerile pouting in an attempt to persuade him, “I’m bored, play with me”. </p><p> Harleen crawled out from the bathtub, exposing her bare, wet body for the loner to see. Arthur’s breath immediately cut off, his heart galloping wildly. Her milky, marmoreal skin glistened with drops of water which marked thin creeks all her body before the enraptured glance of the loner. This was an erotic image that Arthur could have only dreamt of. </p><p> Once again his hands served as the eccentric – and intrusive – instrument to trace the almost invisible, indiscernible line between fantasy and reality while the blonde was only entertained by his obvious, euphoric goodwill to comply her wish. She sat next to him. </p><p> “P-play… with you?” He repeated, battling the urge to faint, holding her body in his arms. </p><p> “Like you did on the couch with me”, her hands held his face gently to kiss it, to then throw her arms to his shoulders, “touch me, Arthur. Touch me. Don’t be afraid”. The mentioned man was unable to pronounce anything, reducing his exploration by touching blindly her waist and back. She continued pressing her nude body, taking delight on watching Arthur plunging her into a solid, vigorous embrace, absorbing her, holding her nape so hard to not allow her escape, focused on how good her wet hair felt against his chest… as if her bare bossom wasn’t the best part of it. </p><p> Harleen slid her fingers over his left shoulder, becoming more familiar with the protruding bone. She placed her hand in the same place where Arthur told her not to. This caused an immediate response from him. As Harleen noticed the horrible, vast bruise all over the right shoulder blade. A gutural groan warned her. She quickly apologized. But Arthur shook his head.</p><p> “It’s nothing. People are not precisely kind when they see me at work”. </p><p> The dark brown eyebrows arched in a sad expression. Her left arm assured a stable position for what she had in store for him. Arthur had no idea of what it was, but he knew it would be mind-blowing. </p><p> “I can make you feel good”, he leaned his head in her forehead. Despite his celibacy was no more, all these touches were still new for him and he wanted to treasure them as much as he could. Air was heavy. The fear of another laughing fit ruining the moment clouded his mind but Harleen didn’t seem to notice. </p><p> The devoted, passionate embrace that held them so close just fed the fire inside him to take things to another level. </p><p> Specially when her hand, teasing and avid, slipped above the pants where his manhood had responded to the visual, constant incentive. Fumbling the part to gradually pull down the pants in an enthralling motion rendered the loner totally speechless. Once the remotion of the cloth took place, it allowed his member to be graced by her hand.</p><p> He gasped, jolting at the sensation of the damp but warm hand around his length. It was so unbelievable that just yesterday, that part had met his own contact during years. The rapture again battled with the persistent and its idea that everything was his imagination. Negative thoughts misting the moment. No kind touches except from Penny. But even she seemed aloof, unaware on how much damaged her own son was. This fade away once the caresses grew steadier. </p><p> The rhythm of his breathing violently shook his chest up and down. He undid the hug partially to stare at the zone she paid so much attention to. His fully erect hardness receiving such caring treatment was taken straight out of a fantasy. His eyes couldn’stop glaring at the precious sight of the delicate hand going up and down in a maddening sway. He threw his head back, panting. </p><p> “Like that–just like that- please. Don’t stop it”, he whispered, holding to the border of the tub, his voice broke out in agonizing moans, varying from groans and hoarse screaming, mixed with very sharp swearing as the building up to the peak made presence as minutes went by. His legs trembled almost uncontrollably, hips thrusting up constantly. </p><p> Harleen was greedy. While taking advantage of the situation, her mouth sucked the prominence located at his neck to then lick it. Her sensual chuckle vibrated as she slid down the free hand on his convulsed chest, tenderly pressing it to calm down the crazed heartbeat. </p><p> It didn’t take too long for him to start feeling a vertiginous shiver that expanded all over his groin. </p><p> Sensing the situation was started to get out of his hands, the blonde rushed in: </p><p> “Don’t hold back. Do it”. </p><p> Arthur gasped as the climax hit him. He groaned into the air as the fierce hustle concluded. He was shaking, trying to not make a mess, niveous strings spread all over the floor. Harleen glanced the scene, amazed to see Arthur a little less stressed. He lolled his head back, still pursuing the first intense feeling standing motionless, arms to his side, almost in a trance. </p><p> Nothing could take the wide smile off him. </p><p> A soft massage to his collarbone made the loner react at last. </p><p> “My, my. You’re such a bombshell” Arthur muttered, blatantly ogling her. She smiled, smooching his cheek to quickly get up, much to his surprise. </p><p> Harleen took a towel to wipe her hands and her body, leading her steps out of the  bathroom. The loner was about to protest when she asked: </p><p> “Are you waiting for an invitation, Mr. Fleck? Or isn’t the sight enough to motivate you to come to bed with me?"</p><p> The fascination held him still for a second, thinking the words that echoed in his mind repeatedly while enjoying the blonde’s shameless exhibitionism. He turned the lights off as he searched for her. The neon lights prevented a complete darkness in the apartment, drizzle hits the windows, creating a perfect, almost dreamlike atmosphere. </p><p> He had to see her to confirm his yearn could become real. And so, he found her stepping into the promised place, while the towel dried the mane, which seemed longer now, almost reaching the highest part of her thighs. Arthur got rid of his pants immediately.</p><p> Just about to reach the other foot to the room, Arthur extended his hand to reach her shoulder so she could turn to face him. Harleen was unable to suppress a surprised expression at the glimpse of his now completely naked body, causing to drop the towel.</p><p> Once she called his name, Arthur took her face between his hands to crash his lips on hers, pressing them into his several times to crown the passionate caress leading her in to the bedroom, their bodies entangled, anguished in a needy dance. They almost tripped over but the weak white light coming from a small lamp on the nightstand prevented it. He didn’t pay too much attention to the surroundings once his body fell over hers on the bed. It were only them in this moment, and being on top of her unleashed a feverish want his psyche and body were not capable to contain anymore. </p><p> "You’ve chosen wisely, Mr. Fle–” his tongue was so insisting on earning a place inside her mouth that her words didn’t come. Not that it bothered her, of course. </p><p> Arthur’s eyes shone in a different light. It wasn’t just an exciting new hue. His fluffy dark hair, his lean muscles made a combination that made Harleen genuinely think that the man who was just a breath away to possess her wasn’t Arthur. His eyes had become greener. His stare was not only predacious. It gave the impression that he intended to enter not only her body but her soul too. </p><p> Harleen extended her hand towards the lamp to sink the room in darkness. She was close to success in her action if it wasn’t for Arthur mimicking it, just to ask her not to. </p><p> “It’s more exciting in the dark.”</p><p> “Why?”</p><p> “Because you only feel. You see nothing”. </p><p> Arthur whispered against her mouth: </p><p> <i> “But I want to see you”</i> </p><p> Harleen rolled her eyes, laughing. </p><p> “Alright then” she chirped. Arthur covered her neck with doubtful kisses, afraid to make a wrong move. He then remembered: </p><p> <b> (Like in the couch) </b> </p><p> He stopped his course to descend to her chest. 

</p><p> Harleen paid extreme attention to his reactions, which drifted from amazement to utter joy. The man stood quietly, admiring the messy mane at her sides. A pink, bluish disaster covering her chest. The dark sense of dominance proper of a man who finally felt control over his life acquired a lighter shade as he distanced himself from her just enough to appreciate her astonishing beauty. Carefully, he slid a hand to dedicate his attention to the blue strands of hair, curling it around his finger, as he fantasized about for so long. </p><p> Harleen did not interrupt at all. This eccentric – but precious - way of communication was also new for her. What started as a simple invitation for a sexual encounter was progressively turning into a passionate discovery about each other. She knew Arthur wasn’t the most experienced man when it came to sex… but his enthusiasm was in no way to be questioned. </p><p> Actions spoke louder than words. </p><p> The pink strands of hair winded around his fingers, uncoiling as his digits made it aside to have a good vision of her uncovered breasts. So focused he was that he did not come to realize Harleen moved her arms to allow him a better access. She looked at those arms. God, those arms. Veiny, hairy, bony. Inhabited by little spots near the elbow. It drew a sharp contrast with the softness of her skin. Soon, she would pay attention to them. </p><p> His facial expressions were a wonderful mixture of arousing disbelief and sincere admiration. Arthur seemed to be thoughtful for a few seconds on what he was going to do but he dared to slide his fingers over her collarbone, not leaving any inch of skin untouched. </p><p> Then, he lowered to the sternum, circling it carefully to direct his ravenous digits to her left breast, studying the orbed part cautiously, examining its shape. The dedicated, paused fondling of it elicited a soft moan from her. </p><p> An evil, perverse grimace delineated his lips. Ah, that beautiful, sensual sound resounding again. How could he resist it? </p><p> It was with a predatory inflame that Arthur threw himself to pamper the zone with his mouth. The sudden outburst made Harleen grunt for air, grabbing the bedsheets, a violent spasm shaking her legs, making her toes curl. The voracious appetite he devoured the breast with was combined with such despair that seemed the act was far from satisfying. </p><p> Despite she was aware of Arthur’s consistent (and certainly disturbing) fixation with female chests, she preferred to stay quiet about it and enjoy the use he gave to such compulsion. He did not restrict it to a simple suckling, as Harleen saw how he nuzzled his face against it to then cover the damp, shiny skin with kisses, sending shivers down her spine. </p><p> “Oh, Mr. Fleck… You do know how to put your mouth in use, do you?”, she felt high. As if she had taken a drug. </p><p> The flattering words enlivened him to concede the other breast the same treatment and Harleen couldn’t stop flailing, now completely taken by the action. The unoccupied hand fondled her belly to pass over the hip to end in her thigh. When his mouth detached from the hardened nipple, he licked all the way up her chest and neck, savouring the salty taste of her sweat, causing Harleen to ragingly rear up. Arthur ascended to face her once more just for her to grasp the strongly angular wrist once his arms found themselves near her waist. </p><p> He frowned, confused. But his apparent disapproving look contorted to a one of complete flabbergast when Harleen opened her mouth so her tongue would coax his index and middle fingers, oiling them to steer the hand towards her searing feminity. </p><p> His eyes widened, like a small kid watching in awe a mischievous deed. The absolute lewd look in her eyes erased any logic sense on him, if there was any in first place. </p><p> “Sure you want to warm up things first before diving in, do you mr. Fleck?” she spread her legs and Arthur lowered his head, dealing with the joy that overflowed his being. </p><p> “Yeah”, his murmur was impatient and euphoric, “I can’t wait to…” he couldn’t say it. </p><p> “Come on. Don’t be shy” she chuckled, frisky, “say it”. </p><p> “I just can’t wait to do it inside you”. She gladly approved as their hands went on tune on her intimacy. Arthur was startled, “but I don’t… I have never done this to a woman”.</p><p> Harleen nodded eagerly. </p><p> “Then allow me to show you how”, a toothy, naughty grin was all he got as a reply. He ended up emulating her. The grin was substituted to a temptative whisper: </p><p> “There… There”. The first touches to become familiar and then to please them. This new action left Arthur completely speechless. A mess of joined hands constantly massaged the silky, wet little space of hers. It didn’t had an effect on Harleen only, making the rigid consistency return. </p><p> He smirked, evilly, as they took their time. Despite his restiveness, he knew patience would pay off. The caress went over the slick folds which soon would welcome him, kneading it constantly. His slender fingers then began to approach by own initiative, applying what he just had learned. Seconds later, with the same patience, Harleen made him stop precisely at the weakest point of a woman. He sensed a humid nub. As their hands began rubbing it, Arthur noticed it made her body jounce, a chain of gratifying sounds fleeing her throat. He was not able to stop staring at the body part receiving the sweet and lecherous attention, putting more effort into it. Gradually her hand got away to let him take the iniciative now, encircling it.</p><p> The uncontrollable tremble that shook her legs made her close her eyes. Arthur stood there, his hand still stimulating her sex as intensely as posible, spellbound, captivated by her reactions. He leaned a bit when her breaths stirred her chest for more air. The blonde panted, trying to look for something to cling to as she was coming to her peak. </p><p> “Arthur… I can't—I can’t endure it anym—“ The phrase marked the last thing she could control before the fulminant end. Mellifluous moans came from her mouth, praising him, calling his name repeatedly. He was certainly bewitched at the image. So lost in the ecstasy that only the amatory practice could bring her, Harleen missed the fact Arthur did not blink in any moment, as if memorizing obsessively every reaction. </p><p> “Now that’s what I’m fucking talking about” the maniac smile was there for her to see if she'd only opened her eyes but his chuckle did cause her insides to quiver. He loved how her muscles twitched on his hand, priding himself on the magnificent reaction he had caused on her. </p><p> Arthur patiently awaited for her to regain her breath before the best part would take place. He placed his hands at her sides to remain firm, his muscles tense and strong as a rock, marking the defined biceps Harleen loved so much. She opened her eyes just in the right moment when the hungry loner expected to end the hunger that harmed their souls so much. </p><p> Harleen caressed his cheeks with the backs of her hands. Arthur leaned so their foreheads would touch. It was a torture for him as well. He placed a hand on her hip, sliding it down to the inner thigh, aligning his stiffened arousal in her entrance, brushing the sensitive nub with his tip. The tease took her breath away, making her spine twist. </p><p> “Oh, God… please… please…”, her vision blurred, her senses numb. </p><p> “I know”</p><p> “Please!” She begged, “I need you inside of me, please”. The hopelessness in her voice did not manage to act immediately but it certainly had a great impact on him. The fear of not being capable of carrying the dominance now sparked a furious, impetuous need to silence the voices that insisted he wasn’t man enough to please a woman. </p><p> Through a furious, vehement move, Arthur finally made his way inside her, a sharp hiss and a vivid expression of sexual bliss seizing his facial features. 

</p><p> He abruptly shut his eyes at the tight inner grip, lips slightly parted, hearing Harleen let out a long, languishing moan. She arched her back, squirming beneath him. Arthur smiled, extremely pleased at the erotic reaction while still trying to find a more comfortable angle to keep doing his part. He wanted more, however, and he was gonna manifest it by holding her chin in his thumb and index finger. Harleen opened her eyes while Arthur awaited her reaction as she received him fully. Taking a deep breath, he managed to open his eyes to cherish the fantastic view of her trying to handle his hard length making a place inside the best way she could. She held his head, carefully tugging his curls. </p><p> Invader and invaded stared at each other. </p><p> “Take your time… We’re not in a rush”. The calm words soothed the anxiety prior to sex but the pleasure the act had to offer them rushed him to resume their act: Arthur deepened the insertion into her hot, velvety intimacy. Harleen gasped while becoming used to his presence inside of her, taking utter delight in the raw feeling of her warm walls adjusting to the intrusion, sensing every nerve shuddering and throbbing around him. Her mouth was open, yet no words were articulated. Maybe because they weren’t necessary.</p><p> As for the loner, his vocal expressions of pleasure went from a heavy gasp, then to a loud groan to a thunderous moan. </p><p> <i>  “Fuck—!” </i> Arthur cried out, while struggling to form a coherent word but he was way too aroused to dedicate energy to other action, except for moaning against each other’s mouth, never breaking eye contact. </p><p> The first few seconds following their fleshes fully merging into one, Arthur experimented with paused and insecure moves, afraid to hurt her if he ever accelerated the pace but also afraid to ridicule himself if he’d last less than one minute. His slow thrusts allowed a better way to cope with the overwhelming, tight heat that kept their privacies tied together. He caught an steady rhythm that finally eased down. </p><p> Sliding in and out, down and forward. Just two individuals who tried to bond despite their differences.</p><p> “Y—You”, Harleen suddenly pronounced herself. Arthur huffed for air as he paid attention, “you feel… you feel so good inside me”. </p><p> “I can–, I can tell”, he could hardly articulate.<br/>
Pressing his body against hers, Harleen whispered:</p><p> <i> “We really lost a lot of time, did we?”</i> </p><p> She let her hands, avidly and blindly, over his chest and collarbone as his hips, by mere sexual instinct, insisted on a faster, harder pace. To increase his confidence and to let him know she enjoyed it, her legs pressed his hips. For a moment, Arthur stopped, taking the opportunity to regain all the air in heavy pants. </p><p> Harleen held his face, making aside the curly, sweaty locks that formed over his face. His aroused but exhausted expression was a delight to see. </p><p> “I swear to God—“ his ragged breath made his voice sound raspy, “if you keep doing that—“ another difficult exhaling move, “I won’t last too long”. </p><p> “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to”. </p><p> “I’m not upset”</p><p> The rain intensified. Drops clashed against the window. It proved to be a pleasant background sound as the two lovers expressed their feelings through their bodies. Arthur certainly had the time of his entire fucking life engulfing himself in her over and over and over again. The rhythm worked perfectly slow for the two of them as they slid together, in perfect harmony, over the bed. The pace that carried them away from sanity was combined with passionate, wet kisses, sometimes tugging on his bottom lip and tangling her tongue in his mouth, kissing him behind the earlobe, whispering sensual words. </p><p> Arthur had the perfect gift to reaffirm his existence and Harleen’s whispery voice calling his name just ended up pushing him deeper and deeper. Where did he suddenly become so strong to hold on for so long? He’d never know. </p><p> Between moans and kisses, Harleen returned the passionate gestures with a strong, bloody scratch in his ribs. Arthur broke the kiss with a loud, pleased groan, responding to the scratch with a harsh thrust. Harleen screamed beneath him. Arthur, lightheaded by the sexually charged response, just stood still, trying to not give in to the already close peak of the act.<br/>
Harleen was ready to make clear how much the sudden irruption had upset her when she heard an unintelligible mumble. </p><p> “Uhh. What?” Harleen could hardly heard his petition. </p><p> “Do that again”, he whispered. The frown on her eyebrows revealed how much puzzled she was.<br/>
</p><p> “Do wha–?" But a harsh thrust took her by surprise, as expressed by the intoxicating sound that made Arthur so infatuated. As he delighted in the joy of obtaining exactly what he wanted, Harleen heard a a sweet, malevolent whisper: </p><p>  "That’s better…”  it ghosted his lips. He supported entirely on his arms, to keep on the rough onslaught. Those screams were music to his ears and he had plenty of reasons on why he deserved to hear more of them when he believed she had something else to say. </p><p> The blonde mouthed. And Arthur read her lips.</p><p> <b> (Harder) </b> </p><p> Harleen placed her hands at the sides of her head, abandoning herself to Arthur‘s mercy. She wanted it? She would get it. Another plea gone with the air, an arm on the matress reinforcing the pace to make it rougher and rougher. She felt she was unable to speak his name anymore, not knowing what aroused her the most: if having him inside her or hearing his assiduous effort to breathe through the final and most exciting part of their act. </p><p> Exhaling aggressively, Arthur hung on to the mattress to harden the already brutal slamming that had reduced Harleen to an incoherent mess. His jaw dropped as the pleasure was becoming unbearable, growling as he leaned his head to keep closer to her. His arm was a key to maintain the disastrous rhythm as unrestrained but steady, grasping the wood which mattress was made of. The limb showed hard lines, ligaments standing out of the skin. </p><p> She legitimately thought, in a short moment of lucidity, that his arm would end up breaking it down. Neither of them heard a furious knocking on the wall, asking them to quiet down their sounds. Even if they did, they wouldn’t care. Harleen thought he’d love the idea of the whole building hearing their scandal. </p><p> When the excessive sensitivity down there traced a faint line between pain and pleasure, her moans echoed louder and louder, pushing Arthur to his limit.</p><p> <i> “Look at me” </i> </p><p> It was hard to keep eyes open at this point. Harleen did her best but Arthur mistook it as another little game of hers. </p><p> “Look at me”, he hissed. </p><p> She inhaled deeply, turning her head towards him.</p><p> “Look at me!” he yelled, desperate. </p><p> She quickly did as he demanded. </p><p> “Look at me when it happens”, he was not angry, despite the fierce, crazed stare suggested otherwise.</p><p> “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck” he hissed under his breath, trying to keep up with the rampant search for release despite how much exhausting it proved to him. </p><p> He wasn’t willing to be defeated: his hands fell to her sides to pound faster and more erratically, almost tearing the bedsheets. Harleen was unable to speak now, restricting to whimpers that granted him an inconmensurable feeling of power. </p><p> Then it happened. It caught him sooner than he initially had intended, but that didn’t make it any less delightful. The blonde screamed his name at the top of her lungs as the spectacular orgasm hit her. That was too much for him to bear. </p><p> One more enthusiastic, desperate thrust and it was over. Harleen had no control over her reaction, imprisoning him completely with her legs and arms crossed over his body. A hot attempt to retain her lover, clenching as hard as she could possibly do. They shared a fleeting gaze as he spilled himself in a wave of nervous, uncontrollable trembling. She would never forget the expression that moulded by the moment: his face was an authentic, vivid expression of ecstasy. His eyes closed, catching air, sweating profusely, rebellious locks falling down. </p><p> The desperation in his voice diminished to a pleasured groan to a exhausted, but satisfied series of sighs. He finally collapsed on top of her, hiding their faces in each other’s neck. </p><p> “Easy…” she muttered while Arthur bathed in his newfound masculinity. She knew the magnitude of his enrapture when he displayed no reaction at all when she caressed his hair. Arthur was enjoying his blissful release inside her, memorising every little sensation. The soft sighs escaping his mouth made her believe he had finally lost the little touch he had left with reality. </p><p> He still wanted more, though. Arthur refused to break the physical bond, not getting over the warmth narrowing around him, looking for more thrills, seed still dripping. </p><p> “You’re hard to quit” Arthur hissed, breathless. </p><p> “I’m not asking you to ”. Both laughed. </p><p> Harleen untangled a few curls, enjoying how they recoiled to their original form, emptiness replacing the fullness of his presence once he was gone. Laying on their sides to face each other, now under the blankets. </p><p> The water falling in the sky helped them to concile slumber. </p><p> “I’ll be hardly out of you after this, Harleen” was the last thing she heard before lights were off. </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> It was cold. It was wednesday and the train was full. Arthur had gone early to his weekly therapy with the social worker. Once he reached the building, waiting in the hallway. He smoked a cigarette, journal on the inner part of his hoodie, a confident smirk lining his lips. </p><p> The grimace did not change at all when he got into the office, greeting her and taking a seat. It started with the usual <i> 'how’s your job?’, 'are you having negative thoughts?’ </i> . Arthur replied more confidently, without avoiding eye contact as he always did. The worker noted immediately a dark, evil glint in his eyes. </p><p> He couldn’t stop smiling just as he couldn’t see how much his new attitude unsettled her. She decided to ask for his journal, asking if there was something wrong or different. Arthur just took another long drag of his cigarette, smiling to himself. </p><p> Once the copybook was handed to her, the worker noticed a brief, new sentence along a photograph of a beautiful young woman whose platinum hair showed different colours from the half down. She was dressed in a short red dress and smiled. </p><p> She read outloud the phrase written in red. Arthur had to suppress a giggle to not get too much attention from her. He deducted by her expression she did not understand it but he did not expect her to.</p><p>
                       <b> “I’m prod of mysel”. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. His</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: A piece more centered in Harleen and her feelings towards Arthur,  Flashbacks to the first meeting. More sex comes after their first night. Meanwhile, a clown vigilante has stirred Gotham City by murdering three young Wayne employees, awakening a popular fascination which not even Harleen won’t escape from. She doesn’t know this (wrongly) crowned hero is closer than she thinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s note: Another Arthur/Harley smut.   Yes. It took me more than seven months to write it, based on one suggestion from a reader to write a chapter from Harleen's perspective. </p><p>Warnings: VERY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, 18+ only.</p><p>insecurity, self-hatred, swearing, mentions of murder, darker Arthur ahead (possessive, lusty, crossing boundaries), age gap, strong sexual themes, sexual humor, oral sex (male receiving), fluff, breast fondling, dirty talk, mild praise kink, possessive, unprotected sex.</p><p>WC: 9.948 (IT’S LONG I KNOW… I hope you don’t get bored!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November would mark one year since she got to Bronx Apartment after finishing her studies in Gotham’s University, obtaining a degree as a psychologist. Harleen was blessed with an exceptional intuition and a brilliant memory, this preventing her to burn her eyes away studying day and night for exams.</p><p>Once finished, she got a job as a therapist in social services. It had been hard to get but Harleen used her charm to convince the man she was ardently committed to social causes. A few smiles to the old, drooling creep during interviews and she got what she wanted. But with the unemployment rate increasing in the city, Harleen knew crisis couldn’t be avoided with a charming smile.</p><p>Resenting her situation but with no other option, Harleen obtained a job as a bartender in shifts, most of them at night. She was a frequent target of blatant ogling and indecent comments from men of all ages to which Harleen always replied with sarcasm that either scared them off or ended up with men insulting her under their breath. The first two months in the building were boring and gloomy, until she saw him.</p><p>Harleen had seen him a few times. He always seemed so mad, so drawn within himself and yet there was something oddly attractive about him. If not beautiful, it was certainly intriguing. He was the neighbor the other residents warned her about: the laughing guy from the eighth floor. Some told her he was ugly, deranged and creepy.</p><p>She got her first impression of him during a day off: she went for a drink when the mail boxes, surrounded by a small cage, were checked by the mysterious man.</p><p>There he was. The guy was wearing the usual yellow hoodie, navy blue pants, brown vest and a white polka-dotted shirt. Shoes were worn as much as his outfit, hair slicked back, gaze focused on the box that seemed eternally empty. She then noticed the frown that hardened his features, reinforcing the idea that he was always angry, while asking herself some questions about him. Who was he? What did he do for a living? Was he married? Did he have children? He looked old enough to have them.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>What was his name?</strong> </em>
</p><p>She would have never imagined she’d figured it out months later.</p><p>It was one particular night she went out to a party just to return home a little drunk. A catchy song refused to leave her mouth, while dancing in a lively way were enough to get the attention of the loner.</p><p>He returned from getting his medicines. Hunched pace tracing his way back home, Arthur saw the young recently graduated young lady dancing shamelessly in the hall.</p><p>She wore a short red dress and her lips shone in crimson gloss. The image of her hair flowing, creating a blue and pink spectrum of colors turned out to be so unusual and beautiful that immediately sent involuntary visions of her in sexual situations. He hated the idea of her being out of his reach but felt a modest share of satisfaction just by seeing her. This became a common practice on his routine, with Harleen being completely unaware of it. She only saw her mysterious neighbor a few times from then, probably because he had to work. A lot, from what she could tell.</p><p>It was Thursday in the evening when she returned from the theater. Harleen was thankful she was on the taxi when the rain started. It was a small luxury she could gift herself after working so hard. She thought her day couldn’t get better when back home when she’d finally get what she wanted for so long.</p><p>Once in the elevator bag, in hand, she saw him. The door opening revealed the crestfallen individual, always withdrawn in his thoughts. That would explain why he almost jumped out in shock when he saw her, as if she was some kind of ghost. Harleen finally found the courage to grin and speak up.</p><p>“Hi”. One kind greet was enough to freeze him. At the same time, Arthur stared at her, examining the funny hairstyle that embellished her. Simple but pretty: a white sweater and jeans with short boots and a blue bag hanging from her left arm. Buns held her hair, blue the left one, pink the other one. A few platinum locks fell over her neck.</p><p>“Hi”, he finally replied. Doubt made his vocal chords tremble. His stare betrayed everything he felt for her, showing even how surprised he was for a woman like her to talk to him. He did his best to return the grin, his lips curving into a sneaky, playful one. Something inside Harleen trembled. Of all the reactions she expected, this was certainly an unexpected surprise. It was like a powerful bolt whipping her body.</p><p>The odd attractiveness of her older neighbor caught her off guard. She did not expect him to actually have… <em>charm</em>.</p><p>There was something that tainted his unique beauty, however. She couldn’t help but stare in silent horror at the small bruise on his eye and a dry trace of blood on the bottom lip. His deep silence and mirthless look on his eyes despite the smile carved a deep wound in Harleen’s soul. He looked so destroyed and yet he managed to be polite enough to reply.</p><p>She now paid attention to the adorable dimples embellishing his smile. The only thing she could do was smile back, not imagining the magnitude of the feelings she would unleash on him.</p><p>The bell rang. Harleen suddenly felt bad to leave for her flat, desiring just a few more seconds to appreciate his features. But she wasn’t willing to lose and her generosity gifted him an awkward but cute hand gesture, which Arthur took a long time to respond to.</p><p>The absolute amazement in his eyes turned out to be an unexpectedly pleasant shock. That smile… so distant from the serious expression that usually carved his features, lost inside his thoughts.</p><p>Once in her flat, Harleen was incapable to stop thinking about him. And that wasn’t the only problem. Thoughts replayed the charming smile over and over again and became particularly intrusive while undressing to take a hot shower. She wanted to know more about him by being subtle, to increase the thrill this stranger had caused to her.</p><p>Probably the premise of “opposites attract” took a special meaning for the two of them, causing an authentic interest over the loner’s magnetism, not imagining how much of a surprise he’d turn out to be.</p><p>What Harleen would have never thought was that the loner was also immensely interested in her…</p><p>Through fleeting glimpses of a yellow hoodie, she learned she had a secret admirer (this being a soft epithet for what it was actually an <em>stalker</em>).</p><p>Harleen became aware of it after noticing there was always a tall, thin man lurking in the shadows of the buildings in front of the playground she was always in during nighttime. It also happened while she was jogging or hanging on a rope to avoid any further danger lately. The latter was more interesting for him, given she could notice him better: still, predacious, not missing any second of watching her involved in such graceful moves, like floating in the air.</p><p>Harleen was sly, of course. She knew she was gorgeous. And the notion of being unreachable was highlighted by adding more sensual moves in this effective way to attract him, assuming the unpleasant cost of being constantly catcalled by other men. But of course her efforts paid off: the long expected meeting would occur on September. She actually expected another day to play innocent and let him stare at her instead of an actual interaction.</p><p>A few pedestrians passed by, following a series of unpleasant whistling and blatant sexual commentaries. But she couldn’t care less now, noticing it took him longer for him to show himself up through the dim lights in comparison to other days.</p><p>Harleen kept doing her job, however, repeating and extending the same moves to maintain her anxiety at bay. This resulted in more pirouettes so she could catch the familiar glimpse of the yellow hoodie near the darkened corner he usually stopped by to stare.</p><p>The exercise turned out to be so pleasant that almost made her forget her initial goal, her focus now being to make a risky but stylish twirl.</p><p>There were no whistles or any indecent comments this time. Just a soft chuckle that evidently showed his amazement at the pirouette broke the deaf car honks, far screams from angry people that shattered the already silent place. Her swinging form immediately got down while trying not to lose the composure, calling him.</p><p>But far from what she expected, the man reacted horrified just to run away. She wasn’t going to give up, quickly jogging towards the fence that separated them.</p><p><em> “Hey!” </em> she extended one hand, clawing herself with the other one. The hooded shadow stood there, panicking. He couldn’t bring himself to disappear in the dark, which made him look like a malevolent spirit.</p><p>“Come back!” she yelled, waving her hand incessantly to convince him to return, daring him to answer for such tenebrous and creepy attraction for her. It seemed her call paid off, since the man had no intentions to keep running, choosing to walk his uncertainty away through disoriented circles. He suddenly stopped walking, standing completely still now. Harleen rose an eyebrow, honestly expecting what he would do now.</p><p>
  <b> That man had issues for sure.</b>
</p><p>The idea soon morphed into a fact. Once she saw him coming closer to her to finally face her, she found herself unable to hold back a gasp to discover it was precisely her handsome but distant neighbor she had seen so many times and the reason why she had let him cross the line. She liked intense emotions, and something told her this man could give her a good thrill. The loner, for his part, turned around and almost tripped once realizing the short proximity between them.</p><p>It was certainly shocking to see an apparently cold, aloof individual who never talked with such searing lust in his eyes. Her hands now clawed at the fence, her icy blue eyes stared at him, feeling a shiver down her spine while she their glare revealed more things about him, one being his complete bewitch (or more like <em> aroused </em> ) hearing his breath becoming more and more shortened. But there was also a glimpse of guilt, lips twitching as if he was repressing a word or even a kiss, she’d dared to say.</p><p>The darkness highlighted the odd yet irresistible attractiveness that stole her heart, tracing a smile on her lips. He set his eyes down her body, ending the visual enjoyment focusing on the striking, extravagant mane that reached the upper part of her hips.</p><p><em> “You’ve been enjoying my show, have you?”, </em> she went straight to the point.</p><p>A reply came out ringing in a remorseful, broken whisper:</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> His name was Arthur. Harleen couldn’t be happier to finally know it, repeating it while taking her time to savor it.</em> </em>
</p><p>Arthur Fleck.</p><p>Nothing prepared her to witness the very thing he was known for, however: the pained, cursed laugh that now resounded through the air.</p><p>At first she thought it was genuine but the horrifying shameful look warned her about his desperate attempt to stop and to breathe. The cackles were frustrating and, worse yet, exhausting to the point it made him lose balance while trying his best to look for something inside his pocket. She climbed up the fence to finally make direct contact with him. That seemed to shock him enough to distract his features in a more skeptical expression at the first time someone showing him kindness rather than giving him the usual disgusted stare.</p><p>A plastic, worn out card explaining his condition came from his pocket. The fit diminished to painful hiccups to tired sobs, relieved by a few reassuring words to make the stranger stay. It followed with a small talk about Thomas Wayne, unemployment in Gotham City and revealing each other’s “do for a living” but the topic of conversation seemed off. She could tell Arthur wasn’t used to social interaction, noticing how much it took him to find a tone and words to reply coherently. He never lost a sight of her, never taking his gaze off her as she spoke. The blonde felt actual amazement on the intense lust she had awakened on him, motivating her to test him, to see what things he would do to her in a more intimate place.</p><p>They arrived to the building. Harleen led her guest to her humble flat. Arthur was fascinated by the pink neon lights that banished the darkness to plunge his senses in a pleasurable, dreamlike numbness. They continued talking. Her flirty attitude and smiles made Arthur feel he was living the best night of his life. The loner was too lost in her bicoloured mane. A small smirk traced his lips, forming those dimples she secretly admired so much.</p><p><em> “It looks like cotton candy”</em>, his mutter rang through her mind, resounding like a small demeanor confessed with relief. The sweet compliment was rewarded, subsequently, with a short, noisy kiss on his forehead. The action quickly makes him recoil for a few seconds, as her memory remembered, just to feel confident enough now to unleash a furious, hungry kiss on her lips. This violent outburst of passion had her lips against his dry, cracked lips, shocking her at first to eventually surrender and responding to the kiss. His inexperience was clear from the beginning but she had more of a convincing proof that the vehemence of the touch starved was, sometimes, more arousing than the dexterity of an experienced lover.</p><p>The sound of their lips breaking the caress made the sexual tension even more unbearable. He apologized; covering his mouth like punishing himself for behaving like a deranged creep but Harleen was just too impressed and lost after the spontaneous gesture, praising him for his passion instead of screaming at him. She had already accepted she’d never yearn for another lips except his.</p><p>It wasn’t easy for him, however. His rigid posture put in evidence his shame at the (obvious) first intimate contact he held with an actual person. With her head tilting tenderly, Harleen put a rebel curl behind his ear. He shrugged, stepping back, maybe processing the word she chose to describe him. As if that wasn’t enough, Arthur was too self-absorbed in his visible fascination over her chest. There was more than mere lust in his gaze over his disturbing fixation on her bosom, a far cry for the abandonment and yearning for intimacy but being too afraid to show it. Harleen fought the persistent (and reckless, utterly reckless, she had to recognize) urge to grab his hand and let them knead her soft forms, getting him to know her more personally.</p><p>Instead, Harleen took his hands on hers, caressing them tenderly. A defeated sigh, at last, made him regain composure. His whisper sounded broken but clear, much to her joy.</p><p><em> “Can you please...?” </em> Arthur wasn’t able to even to complete the plea as the blonde closed her eyes slowly as her face broke distance with his to once again experiment the clouding, soaring euphoria their careless closeness brought with it. The party clown had a hard time processing the warm and maddening sensation of her lips on his, convincing himself that this was no hallucination. They took their time, finding the perfect angle to get a better caress from each other: Harleen had the initiative throwing her arms to his neck, causing the loner to respond by locking his arms around her waist.</p><p>Intimacy became too overwhelming when her tongue tried to play with his. The lovers laughed the nervousness off as the kiss finished momentarily to recover from the numbness. But he went back to devouring her to memorize every little sensation, growing more and more confident, tilting his head now to obtain a better taste of her mouth. It proved to be too much for him, however. Sadly, she felt him distancing from the embrace, most probably because his old fashioned ways deemed improper to sleep with a woman he just had met.</p><p>She felt so many things that fateful night misting her senses to verbalize her thoughts. But one thing was for sure:</p><p>
  <b> She would burn Gotham to see him smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> *-*-*</b>
</p><p>It was 09:33 am according to the green bluish digits on the old clock, light drizzle falling over Gotham City. A disheveled, yawing Harleen woke up by herself. Laziness held her muscles still until her stomach made clear that breakfast was a must.</p><p>She put on black shorts and a grey, long sleeved-shirt, combing her hair to then make a couple pretty braids that fell over her torso. The combination of pink and electric blue was pleasant to the sight, as the mirror revealed. Soon after the observation, she contemplated the empty space left by her lover: Arthur Fleck. She closed her eyes.</p><p>That name sounded (or more like tasted) so different now. The memory of this lonely, sad man turned into a sex crazed lunatic still shocked her, as her facial expressions brought out. The fierce passion he had just loved her with turned out to be hard to be believed considering how deprived he was of human contact.</p><p>It wasn't just the thrill of surprise but the tenderness of his vulnerability, an aspect whose contrast between despite looking twice as older than her and being a late bloomer just highlighted their affair: Arthur was so different in intimacy, letting go of that repression that harmed his soul since he understood his needs as a man. She smiled, still thinking about what they had done. The thought led her to look for him while her vision became sharper, slowly overcoming the persistent need to go back to sleep.</p><p>When she stepped outside her room, a chuckle reverberated through the air, making her come to her senses. Eyes blinking, a pleasant feel of lightheadedness befogging her mind as the silence was broken by a familiar voice.</p><p><em> “Knock, knock”. </em> Harleen was still too sleepy to catch a clear glimpse of the loner behind her who, in turn, locked her form as if she was a prey.</p><p>"Huh?" she hummed, confused. But there was no verbal response from him. Arthur reacted kissing her neck with ferocious passion, holding her figure possessively, absorbing her scent. The blonde made an instinctive futile attempt to free herself to recover from the scare the sudden grasp had caused on her. A breathy whisper in her ear dissuaded any intention to undo the embrace.</p><p>
  <em> “You’re supposed to ask who's there”</em>
</p><p>Harleen turned around, her long blond hair tickling his face. He wasn't gone but by God, she was thankful for that. Arthur undid the hug, directing his hands to her face to press kisses on it repeatedly.</p><p>"Mr. Fleck--" the blonde murmured, "I thought you were back on the business making people smile".</p><p>Arthur smirked. A high pitched giggle left his mouth. He now directed his hands to hold and caress her face, attention drawn to her gorgeous fleshy pink lips.</p><p>"I am right now", the loner leaned his forehead against hers. Now that her vision was slightly clearer, she noticed Arthur had left her flat for a moment, given he was wearing a red sweater he didn't bring before.</p><p>The loner then proceeded to take a black wand off his sleeve, offering it to her. Harleen giggled and took it, deciding to play his game. The object lost its rigid shape, causing Arthur to laugh at her disappointed reaction. He demonstrated his aptitudes as a party clown taking back the wand just for it to regain rigidity once on his hand. He whistled, adding a funny sound as he shook it against his other hand, checking its stiffness.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Harleen seemed completely taken by the action, her smile encouraging him to finally offer her the aforementioned wand as a bunch of flowers while humming a song. A tender, excited scream made him chuckle as her hands stopped shaking to hold carefully the gift. It had plenty of feathers of different colors but she loved the simplicity of it.</p><p>"Thank you!" Harleen placed them in the table, along a small pot of flowers, to then stare at him, tenderly. All Arthur could do was smile, holding her hands briefly on his to then slide one up her arm to reach her face. She suppressed a gasp, which seemed to change the course of the original touch in thought, as his hand recoiled for a moment to return with more intensity to her face.</p><p>"We had one hell of a good fuck, Mr. Fleck" Harleen whispered, intertwining her fingers with his. Arthur burst out laughing as her swearing manners still made a great impact against his older ways. But he liked her honesty, nonetheless.</p><p>"I think we woke up the whole building" Harleen laughed.</p><p>“I don’t see the problem with that”.</p><p>“I never said it was“, Arthur replied, cocky. A deep intake of breath then happened, “You know I—“he stammered, nervous. With a cute giggle, the blonde slid down her hands through the soft fabric of his half buttoned shirt that left a glimpse of his chest, invigorating him to keep on. Arthur stared at her, not a word from his mouth, enticingly.</p><p>“I-- was just wondering-- what else we can do", he kept on after seconds passed by, trying to catch her mouth with his, nuzzling her face, “’because-- I told my mother I had a call—“, he continued, “from work… so I'd stay away from my apartment for a while. I need some—“he took another deep breath, trying to find the courage to look at her in the eye to pronounce his intentions.</p><p>“I need some space, Harleen…” Arthur stared up and down at her figure, hands sliding up the collarbone to rub her shoulders, persuading her to be an accomplice of this reprehensible deed, <em> "but not alone”. </em></p><p>The words, though flawed in pronunciation, were perfect to keep her gaze lost as if he had cast a spell on her.</p><p>“I plan to have you all for myself today and I'm--" he closed his eyes, hiding his face in her neck, sniffing her hair while trying to voice his intentions despite the nervousness that made him stammer, "I'm eager to know you more personally".</p><p>Harleen was actually shocked with what she just heard. A mixture of utter tenderness and searing lust made her blood boil. <em> Did he lie to his own mom to spend more time with her? </em></p><p>"Well with the riots out there, bar is closed for a couple of days so consider it your lucky day” her voice chirped in joy. His eyes shone with modest but genuine happiness at the good news, maybe afraid to see it all vanishing just to be another painful hallucination. He smiled, flaunting those crooked teeth Harleen loved so much.</p><p>The blonde felt she was about to kneel and unzip his pants to give him the reward he deserved for such gesture when her stomach claimed for some food, impeding the spontaneous sexual fantasy to become real, earning a disapproving look on his face. It took them time to regain calmness, as their laborious breaths tried to cool down the fire inside them.</p><p>“Why are you doing that?” his tone of voice revealed impatience, leading her to express the idea to have some good meal before any intimacy could take place, causing his displeased expression to turn into a wide smirk.</p><p>“Great!” Arthur chuckled, granting her some personal space.</p><p>They made their way to the kitchen. Arthur took a sit while waiting, taking a cigarette to light it. Harleen quickly prepared the table, taking the electric kettle to fill it with water to pour it on the coffee machine, putting bread on the toaster and turning the radio on in hopes to increase the domestic bliss. The smoke filled the room but she couldn't care less.</p><p>The news announced a cold, rainy week while announcing a new episode of the Murray Franklin’s show presenting a famous actor as a guest next week given the release of the film he recently starred in the next week. The announcement ended with a shortened version of the groovy organ of Frank Sinatra’s anthem “That’s Life” which Arthur hummed along. But as soon as the theme song ended on a fade out, he silenced himself to hear, much to his annoyance according to the tired, throaty groan that followed the happy hum, a reporter pronouncing the news related to the continuation of the garbage strike.</p><p>Both stood completely silent as the report that exposed most of Gotham's slums to insalubrities. The fear of the possibility to catch a severe disease was reinforced by the citizens who claimed to have seen the rat population increase. The piece of news changed to the Mayoral election, which seemed difficult given the riots and general dissatisfaction of Gotham citizens with unemployment rate and apparent authority's indifference in the matter. The note ended with Thomas Wayne promising order and prosperity if elected.</p><p>More announcements followed, but the lovers didn’t pay any attention to it. His great displeasure caused Harleen to turn off the device.</p><p>"I just can't understand how my mother thinks he's gonna help us" his hand took the cigarette back to his mouth, adding that just because she worked for him more than thirty years ago did not mean he had the obligation to run in aid for her. Arthur rolled his eyes, making clear his profound dislike for people like him and the insufferable infatuation Penny felt for him.</p><p>“I’ve told her so many times she doesn’t have to worry about money. Everyone is telling me my stand ups are ready to make it on the big clubs”.</p><p>Harleen nodded, enthusiastic at the possibility of Arthur getting a name for himself in the stage.</p><p>“I’m not the man of the house for nothing”.<br/>Harleen took the toasted bread and coffee kettle to the table.</p><p>“Man of the house, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, since I can remember. But even I need a break” he took another long drag, his lost look causing a deep sorrow on Harleen.</p><p>She lamented the prolonged solitude that caused him to pronounce such wounded words, hoping (maybe in an unconscious way to cope with stress) to get out the pain it caused him. The blonde extended her hand towards his, in a sweet attempt to cure or, at least, relieve his pain.</p><p>His absent gaze combined with the smile caused Harleen to feel a shiver down her spine. She laughed nervously to later pour the coffee in his mug to fill her own later. He didn’t laugh, staring at her and rubbing his forehead with his thumb. This dark glint promised her so many things, and few of them were good. He wasn’t afraid anymore to hide his intentions from her, seeing the affection was mutual. She could also see a spark of pride, engulfing his mind in another deep state of absent thoughtfulness.</p><p>He pronounced no words, looking now at the recently poured coffee, whose steam slowly diminished to long twirls to nearly invisible white lines. She slowly and carefully extended her hand to his arm to convince him to leave the cigarette aside just to grab the large plate full of breads.</p><p>“Aren’t you a cute, little pleaser?”</p><p>The tender name immediately washed the worry away from her face while a reddish hue colored her cheeks. Arthur finally gave it a bite, cigarette finally left on the ashtray. The crunchy sound gave Harleen almost a cathartic relief. Whenever the chance to nurture him showed up she didn’t think twice to do it.</p><p>He left the half eaten piece of bread aside to divert his attention to her.</p><p>“You wanna hear a joke?” the playful tone of voice and mischievous smirk made his face adopt such a devilishly appeal Harleen was unable to resist.</p><p>“Yes!” she said it as if that could convince him to have one more toast.</p><p>“Why are poor people so confused?” his grin drew those adorable dimples in his face again.</p><p>“I don’t know” a frisky look gleamed in her eyes.</p><p>“Because they don’t have any cents” he answered, before his voice exploded in a loud cackle. Harleen laughed at the simplicity of it. He was actually a funny guy, if only life could have been more generous to him.</p><p>Bless his soul for making people laugh in such hard times.</p><p>Harleen was too lost in his joyful expression beyond if the joke was funny or not. His green eyes shone with a special light in the rare moments he could be in tune with his surroundings. It was as magical as seeing a shooting star. How she wished to take away the pain from him just to see his beautiful smile more often.</p><p>Throwing a smoking puff to the air, Arthur leaned in as if to tell her a secret.</p><p>“This is the first time someone is so nice to me", the loner confessed, shaking his head. He looked so lost, eyes following the smoke elevating in a single line undone by the move to breathe in the last remains of the cigarette. His personal battle against his warped perception of reality still gnawed his trust on her. A tender pout formed in her lips.</p><p>“You’re the only person who doesn’t feel uncomfortable around me” he muttered.</p><p>Her thoughts drifted to a greater, sadder horror: to make a difference in such a dark, mirthless man’s life just for being kind barely managed to even imagine the inhuman hardships he had been through during all his life. She lowered her head, trying to resist the actual pain in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>How a sentence that was so heartbreaking could also be so beautiful?</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Arthur”. Her eyebrows arch in a sad expression that seemed to make him reconnect with reality.</p><p>“For what?” he frowned, confused. She tightened her eyelids, trying not to embarrass herself in front of him with such an explosive display of emotions, silencing her sobs the best way she could allow herself.</p><p><em> “Everything” </em> Harleen finished. His instinct ordered him to show distrust, unconsciously trying to find any trace of lies. Nobody ever had apologized or even <em> shed a tear </em> for him. As he realized her care was genuine, his mind replayed the phrase over and over again while trying to process these intense, new feelings blooming in his heart over the typical, negative thoughts ghosting around his mind.</p><p>“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Don’t do that” Arthur reacted panicked, “please…” his fingers dried the watery creeks, “don’t make that face to me. I’m here to put a smile on your face”.</p><p>He inhaled deeply, before continuing:</p><p>“You know… a famous comedian used to say… uh –“ his troubled mind tried to remember the name but then opted to articulate a coherent word to elude anything that could ridicule him –‘a day without a smile is a wasted day’.</p><p>A soft hum left her mouth, though a far shadow of sadness still haunted the tender quote.</p><p>“You know what I like about you, Arthur?”</p><p>“Yeah?” he was genuinely intrigued to know.</p><p>“You could even put the <em>fun</em> in a funeral”</p><p>His wide and evil grin made her put a loose lock of hair behind her ear, as a result of an involuntary move to cope with nervousness.</p><p><em>Why doesn't he realize how attractive he actually was?</em> She asked herself surprised.</p><p>“Fun in a funeral?” he repeated, a loud and moved hum sounding like a purr, staring at her while a chuckle shook his shoulders, “how sweet”.</p><p>A sudden request froze her blood:</p><p>“Come here” Arthur patted his thigh loud enough for her to listen to it for her to reply. After drying the creeks coming from her reddened eyes, Harleen calmly got up from the chair. Arthur took distance from the table to allow her a comfortable sit. His fingers held her cheeks to create a smile despite her watery eyes.</p><p>Harleen blinked, and a tear escaped. Arthur brushed it away once it ran over her face. He thought she looked pretty when she cried, though. She gave him a sad smile and soon found solace in his face, ruffling the fluffy hair to distract her mind from any unhappy thought. Arthur closed his eyes, slowly caressing her thighs in sensual payback for her little attentions.</p><p>Once their foreheads found each oher, the blonde muttered:</p><p>“How’s that feel?”</p><p>“Feels… good” he hummed against her mouth. His lungs inhaled deep before adding:</p><p>“I thought I felt better when I was locked in the hospital”.</p><p>Harleen widened her eyes in surprise, taking a short distance from him, not knowing if it was another self deprecating joke or the truth, given the defeated tone the sentence was pronounced in.</p><p>“What?” but a castdown look was all she needed to figure out the sadness such place caused on him. It wasn’t a secret Arkham was a human dump, considering it held Gotham’s most demented and dangerous criminals and unfortunate souls who couldn’t go anywhere else. Harleen’s eyes widen in a horrified expression.</p><p>“Arthur” her hand caressed his cheek, worried about the lightness he seemed to take his life, she tenderly tilted her head, “why were you locked up in that place?”</p><p>His tone of voice revealed his annoyance mentioning that place. He shamelessly nuzzled her right breast, trying to avoid the subject:</p><p>“Who knows, maybe I lost it or tried to kill myself”, “I didn’t want to feel so bad”. Arthur gazed up to her. He had never been more honest in his life.</p><p>Her horrified reaction to be told being locked up, bashing his head against the wall almost everyday just reminded him how much worse was to have a significant other who made him feel alone. Months surrounded by people in white outfits, convincing him to take the pills to make him, at least, presentable to the world and also deprived of any loving contact from Penny’s part under the excuse of fright caused by doctor or anything related to hospitals. It reminded him how pathetic his life was.</p><p>Sometimes he forgot how much forgiving he was with his mother’s recklessness concerning his own wellbeing.</p><p>Her kiss on his forehead, however, seemed to bring him back to reality. Arthur felt he had awakened of a bad dream, but found himself amazed as he noticed he wasn’t alone with a blanket on while an alarm buzzed, as it was his usual routine. The loner stared at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her blue eyes, dilated pupils, body full given in to him. The loner blinked, eyes half closed, fighting the dissociation.</p><p>“Arthur” she called him. He looked dizzy. The blonde felt a pulsing heat making a place between her legs when the loner held her waist to lift her figure in order for it to adopt a riding position. She gasped, clawing to his shoulder once her figure obtains the desired position.</p><p>“What is it?” she whispered. But there was nothing except for a dead silence. Maybe it was another relapse of a dissociative episode, which made his mind to distract so any negative thought would fade. He panted, hiding his face against the silky platinum braid falling over her breast. The blonde didn’t move an inch, anxiously expecting to know what he would do now. He was so hard to read most of the times, leaving so many doubts and thoughts capable to drift anyone off sanity. Maybe he just didn’t want to talk. Maybe he just wanted to bond through touches.</p><p>Harleen felt a shiver once his mouth kissed the covered breast, playfully nuzzling with the erect nipple highlighted by the thin fabric. Blood boiled, as if her body demanded immediately to respond to such attentions.</p><p>She could tell Arthur was immensely pleased at her receptiveness concerning sex. His breath shortened, fighting the lightheadedness their suggestive position caused on him, loving how her body rode his hips, like a thrilling prelude before any intimate encounter could take place.</p><p>An impish, seductive smile must have given him the hint to keep on but he was way too shocked at first to react immediately. Harleen tugged on the shirt for it to loosen enough in order to offer him a privileged view of her bare breast, awaiting his mouth to finish what it just started, setting aside a few obstructing locks.</p><p>Arthur’s jaw dropped, a line traced by pleasure soon contorted his lips. She hummed softly, admiring the sight of the loner hungrily lapping his tongue over the pink areola.</p><p>“You’re such a surprise for a late bloomer” the blonde leaves a beautiful, mischievous expression take over her face. Arthur detached his lips from her to ask:</p><p>“You calling me ‘<em>old’</em>, Harleen?”</p><p>“No!” she rushed to explain herself. The sassy tone of the question eased down any thought of annoyance, “I just—”</p><p>“I may look old, <em>but I’m a fast learner</em>” he cut her off, mouth back on the sensitive part. Harleen threw her head back, not showing any sign of opposition while Arthur clumsily undid the garment to leave her topless.</p><p>This only ignited the fire inside of him, hanging on to her waist to sink his head between her breasts, rejoicing in the softness of her skin as his arms imprison her body. The elation wasn’t strong enough yet to stun her muscles entirely, gaining a little strength to make paused (or more like patient) undulatory moves against his body. His eyelashes flutter, causing tickles up her chest.</p><p>"I want you to put more than just a smile on my face" she caught his bottom lip to devour his mouth hungrily. He consented the kiss but didn’t respond to it, not even bothering to close his eyes.</p><p>"And what would that be, Harleen?" he looked genuinely puzzled, intense hue of green piercing her soul. She combed his hair back, sliding her hands down to hold his face in them. Arthur felt like a youngling in love for the first time. And having her covered intimacy grinding the growing bulge swept away all rational thoughts, making him listen to his needs as a man for the first time without overthinking ruining it.</p><p>Harleen supported on his shoulders, intensifying the sinful friction. Arthur groaned, relaxing when she generously offered his body another warm rub that was close to send him to heaven. On his face a deep feel of pride and complacency traces his lines given the arousing effects he had on her. Shuddered and impressed gasps left their mouths, until her voice sounds again:</p><p>“You’re so hard. That’s a very good thing” a secretive whisper kept him enchanted, her flirtatious glare invites him to get up. Arthur frowned but let himself guide by her when the steps were directed towards the wall, where Harleen didn't hesitate to corner him with famished kisses, feeling his chest underneath the red shirt.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“What you need”, the blonde slowly undid his shirt to obtain a proper look of his upper body to worship with her mouth, starting with the neck, nuzzling a few curls out of the way to brush her lips against the curve lining down his collarbone.</p><p>His whole form shrugged, writhing and panting. The dubious nature of this situation slowly dissipated to allow him to enjoy the treatment her mouth gifted now to the notorious prominence coming from his neck, not missing any inch of skin with her lips.</p><p>It didn’t take long for his pants to turn into needy groans as soon his chest was blessed with kisses, then his abdomen, the blonde was careful to not overwhelm him, holding on a few seconds before continuing to reach her goal.</p><p>Mouth waters at the sight of his the rigid manhood covered by his pants, giving it a tiny nibble.</p><p>The mood was immediately killed when Arthur jolted in shock when he finally realized what she was going to do.</p><p>The irruption visibly took her by surprise, facial expressions changing from excitement to disappointment.</p><p>“Did I…?” she stammered, shrugging in fear, “did I do something wrong?”</p><p>He sighed, sliding his hand on his hair in a nervous reflex. Harleen then remembered this was new for him, despite how much enthusiastic he was. How much violence had he faced during all his life, she would never know.</p><p>Arthur cleared his throat, inhaling deeply, still processing those hands on his body with the sole purpose to pleasure him.</p><p>“No, no”, he rushed. His voice quavers, afraid a laughing fit could ruin a intimate moment he had longed for so much with a girl, trying to put his mind in order, “This is the first time someone does this to me. But that feels like a good thing to begin…”</p><p>A bright smile returned to her face when one hand held up her chin while the other one caressed her cheek in a tender approval of what she was going to perform on him.</p><p>“You want this…” she seductively stared up to him, while her hands unbuttoned his pants, obtaining what she just craved: the underwear contains the hardened member, which she frees with a quick fumble on the clothing.</p><p>Arthur stared at his private spectacle in hypnotized ecstasy, still trembling.</p><p>“Yes…” he hissed, “oh yes, I do”.</p><p>Harleen took a few seconds to admire the twitching, aching arousal held in her hand. She smiled as her eyes were up to look at him.</p><p><em> “Then feed me some candy, Arthur Fleck..." </em> his jaw dropped, felt his legs tremble, lust slowly dissipating any other thought. Being addressed by his full name, certainly had an impact on him. The enticing image of a partially undressed Harleen between his legs surely made him forgot how vulnerable he was before her by exposing his almost completely bare body.</p><p>However there was not verbal response from Harleen’s part. Her firm hand caressed his erected intimacy for a delightful prolusion, keeping her lover completely in a trance, causing his nervous hands to grab in a contained, almost angry fistful of hair. Nothing prepared him for the next.</p><p>Her tongue, of course, did its wonders. First a few, paused licks to the tip while giving him sensual, playful looks to then leave wet traces down that soon derived to long, hungrier licks sent the loner in a desperate, ecstatic state.</p><p><em>“Godfuckingdamni--</em>!” was all he could be capable of articulate, before any feeble attempt to form a word distorted into desirous gasps and screams. Harleen rejoiced at his reactions. To be the first woman to see him free from inhibitions, given in to his instincts, shaking away his polite, silent manners felt like a privilege.</p><p>“Keep doing that” his demand was desperate, dealing with it by uncoiling a few locks. A wide smirk approved her tongue to explore and taste more of him, feasting now on the tip to absorb it, so he could become more familiar with her mouth. The explicit image gave him the confidence to stop repressing his desires for the sake of decency.</p><p>Her greed to have a different taste of him made her take turns between moistening the full erect manhood to partially engulf it later.</p><p>He now couldn’t even stand still, writhing like a dying animal, incapable now to look at her in the eye, believing the mere sight would make him unleash his climax, hands held on to his thighs, climbing up to his hips, looking to elicit more sounds out of his throat.</p><p>His chest heavily went up and down while Harleen kept on her voluptuous routine: first oiling him with her tongue to then make the tip disappear in her mouth.</p><p>His closed eyes, completely given in with an overjoyed expression on his face moved her to cause a greater gratification on him. She waited for the right moment to make Arthur look at her so he could cherish what she had in store for him. For a more dramatic reaction, she choose to disconnect her mouth from him, the sound of her lips detaching from the tip had him about to pass out.</p><p><em> “You’ll love this” </em> were the only words she said. No further explanations. Her tongue gifted him another paused, devoted lick. It worked to make the full intake more enjoyable for him. Arthur’s body rears up violently. Raspy, loud groans and moans elicited by the tease tore the air.</p><p>Harleen placed her hands on his hips, helping herself to feel more of him between her lips, staring up to him as she received his swollen, overstimulated masculinity.</p><p>Arthur gathered enough oxygen to talk to her.</p><p>“Harleen—“ his eyes widened in awe, focusing on not passing out. His chest shook violently still recovering from the initial shock, “you nev-- you never cease to amaze me”.</p><p>She let a sweetly sinful smile trace around him, bobbing her head in a faster pace, muffled moans struggling to come out as she savored the stiffened sex with voracious appetite.</p><p>“That’s it… that’s better” he hissed, lip twitching, completely bewitched by the scene, “you’re such-- you're a good fucking girl for me”.</p><p>A happy hum vibrated through his skin.</p><p>“Am I, mister Fleck?” her squeaky voice in false innocence crowned an scene so obscenely explicit with a comic touch.</p><p>"Yeah… Like that... Just--" he gently slammed his back against the wall. Further vocal expressions of elation came from his mouth, trying to appease the urge to scream his lungs out for whole fucking Gotham to hear him.</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine. It was so difficult to keep eyes open in that moment but the need to set his sight on her triumphed over any sense of exhaustion. His worn out hand slid down to hold her nape to obey the instinct to thrust into her mouth, just to better cope with the wet, narrow warmth Harleen welcomed his manliness with.</p><p>The blonde placed her hands over his hips, executing a very subtle move to contribute to deepen the intrusion that maddened Arthur so much. The slowness of this action made her push him away to then bring him back into her over and over again, gradually increasing the rhythm that turned the party clown into a noisy, urging mess.</p><p>The rapturing and breathtaking routine of her mouth colliding with his unrelenting length sparked a merciless shiver that weakened his thighs, a stunning reminder of the glorious pinnacle he was about to reach.</p><p><em> “Stop”, </em> his tortured plea was unexpected.</p><p>The mesmerizing image of a joyful Harleen with him appearing and disappearing from her lips right below him at incessant speed was more than he could take without going insane. The situation was getting out of his hands when Harleen also gave it firm caresses and long, rushed licks.</p><p>“Please”, he whined, voice too weak, covering his mouth in order to quieten the moans, “oh, God--<em> Stop!” </em></p><p>His command finally made Harleen react, seeing it was actually too much. It took him a moment to catch his breath and recover his strength to pronounce about his intentions.</p><p>“Arthur? Is everything okay?” she muttered.</p><p>“Take that off” his instincts took over his mind, leaning to get her up and direct his hands towards her shorts, lowering them. She doesn’t oppose, unable to respond verbally, having the feeling the behest was actually told to himself. It didn’t matter anymore. She smiled seeing the impatient hands lining her curves, fingers clutching at the cloth to whisper, “I like it how it looks but I want it off”.</p><p>The blonde eyes the action in fervid silence while he couldn’t stop staring down at her fascinating nudity, directing one hand in a sinuous move to part her intimacy to delicately rummage the silky smooth folds he wanted so much to be wrapped around.</p><p>Harleen jolted, lolling her head back, amazed vocal expression resounded in his ears. Her eyes gleamed with resolution about his intentions, and a shivering gasp follows the brash action. A vocal expression of mischievous complicity comes from her.</p><p>“I see… you want to fill up the tank?” she chirped with a frisky giggle.</p><p>Arthur nodded in impatient muteness, while crashing his lips on hers in such a reckless way their feet ended up nearly tripping on the way to the couch. At the same time, he got rid of his underwear, undoing her braids, bicolored mane perfectly lining her curves now.</p><p>A firm push to throw her to the couch was just the beginning. She almost landed completely on her back, if it weren’t for her arms avoiding it.</p><p>“Easy, clown man!” her expression turned out to be so funny for the loner to let a cackle loose. From her angle, Arthur looked so frighteningly dominant. It embellished his figure like a statue, his disheveled hair highlighting the hungry and desperate expression which his carnal urges claim to be sated.</p><p>The magnificent preface maintains him from a considerable distance from her, surrounding the blonde like a prey, unable to decide what to do to her first.</p><p>Harleen makes the first move. to fulfill her purpose, she held her legs with a provocative glare, limbs hardly exposed her undressed figure to him. The wavy moves made Arthur crawl his way to her like a starving beast.</p><p>Her receptive reaction to the kiss motivated his hands to roam over her thighs, directing them up to the knee to untangle her legs, eventually.</p><p>A devilish smile approves the suggestive image of her pressing now his waist, sensing they were so close yet so far of each other. He devoured her mouth avidly at the same time his sense of newfound dominance urged him to place himself above her.</p><p>Harleen slid her hands up his battered back, breaking the kiss to hold and scratch his scalp to mumble:</p><p>“I want you deep inside me”.</p><p>Arthur hid his face on her neck, wallowing in the gentleness of her touches. She clings to his arms, abandoning all defenses, letting him know she was totally his to possess.</p><p>His biceps accentuate by supporting himself. Long, brow curls fell over the curve of his neck, eyes on her when his hips moved even closer to her. Harleen diverted her attention to it, but she immediately crumpled her lungs for air as Arthur teased the burning folds with the tip, becoming familiar with the part he was going to invade soon.</p><p>In exchange, she pressed her legs as a slight punishment for such daring move. But she was loving every second of it. Her eyes appreciated the paused caress between their bodies. </p><p>“More… more, oh, please” her lewd smile, cute little hums and whines mixed with his own shortened breath and surprised but satisfied groans made them forget about the world for a short while. Arthur constantly rubbed his manhood against her moistened entrance, exulting at the furious grunts the sweet torture elicited.<br/><br/>Seconds passed when his prolonged absence began to cause her actual pain, wrapping her legs around his hips. He let his hands fell beside her head, to plant a last kiss before proceeding.</p><p>"Knock knock" he muttered against her lips.</p><p>"Who's there?" She replied with anxious anticipation.</p><p>"It’s the mailman, miss. I’ve got an special delivery. <em>It can hardly</em> wait for you to see it".</p><p>She widened her eyes in surprise before his boldness to even joke in a moment too intimate as this but ended up exploding in loud cackles that left her breathless. Her reaction caused an expression of fascinated disbelief to take over his face. Both laughed it off shortly to resume were they left off.</p><p>He placed both hands at the sides of her head. His stare, predacious and craving, petrified Harleen.</p><p>Once his bare sex perfectly fit her hot, silky intimacy, Harleen threw her head on the pink velvety pillow, dramatically panting as her body focuses on adhering to this desired invader. His name leaves her mouth as a desperate prayer, as if he was her only saviour, much to his delight.</p><p>"You like that, don't you?" he hissed while giving her body another brutal thrust so she could feel him inside her as intensely as possible.</p><p>“Yes!” Harleen replied, not giving a fuck if it sounded indecent, “Arthur, I want all of it, please! Please!”</p><p>“All of it?” he smirked, reinforcing his invasion, obtaining louder screams from Harleen, doing her best to deal with the urging length in, searing walls flexing around him.</p><p>“<em>Allofit</em>…” but it was unintelligible for him.</p><p>Arthur was too busy indulging in a deeper intrusion, eyes closed for a better focus. His thrusts were taken over by an animalistic despair, not hesitating to harden the pace even more as the eventual natural need for release set aside any sense of self control.</p><p>Nothing could take the wide smile off her.</p><p>“You are so good at this, mister Fleck…” the playful praise sounded more like a helpless little whimper, arousing Arthur in ways he would have never imagined. It lead him to lean into her, but she quickly took advantage of it by captivating his form, legs pressing his hips to deepen the intrusion even more.</p><p><br/>Arthur threw his head back, stopping for a moment to process the pleasure the abrupt move had caused on him. Harleen contemplated in silent joy how his arms had taken a more muscular shape, gifting him an evil, yet charming smile when she held his face with both hands to pepper it with kisses, holding to his back as if her life depends on it, body ready and eager to obtain more of him.</p><p>He slowly made his way out of her just to violently slam back in, causing soft sobs that ended in more desperate praises, which played an important part during the act.</p><p>“Keep fucking me like that… I beg you” he closed his eyes, ecstatic, lips parted.</p><p>“I will” he gasped.</p><p>As soon as she moans his name, Arthur sensed his last sense of self control disappear. He could feel her nails in the skin of his back, which doubled the joy of another brutal thrust into her, exhausted groans leaving his throat. Harleen squirmed while dealing with the intense pleasure his unmerciful pace caused on her.</p><p>“<em>Arthurarthurarthurarthurarthur</em>” the blonde called him before losing her own sense of reality, the last coherent word before a lovely, mellifluous mixture of moans, groans, grunts and sobs seized her lips.</p><p><em>Him</em>.</p><p>It was all about him, she realized. She swore everything had lost into oblivion. There was nothing except the throbbing welcome her tight walls granted to his twitching gristle.</p><p>In that moment she finally comprehended his impact on her life, remembering all the good moments they had shared, everything that led them to this moment, so close to end the act with thunderous moans.</p><p>She wasn’t afraid to accept this man had become her entire life since she had lied eyes on him, the first and last person she thought about every time she woke up and certainly the reason why sudden smiles traced her lips during work.</p><p>However, her body warned them about the proximity of the peak when the pulsing grip around him intensified, interrupting the happy daydreaming about him, returning her to the raw reality she was protagonist of.</p><p>The gorgeous moaning mess he had done from her had encouraged the loner to fasten the rhythm, loving to bring her to the brink, frantic spasms whipping his nerves while her moans echoed louder and louder. Her features showed an agonizing expression, lips partly open but unable to utter anything, mind fogged by lightheadedness.</p><p>“Arthur, I can’t— I—” the violent, feverish orgasm caught her unprepared: a blaring, euphoric cry served as the glorious conclusion of their union.</p><p>Arthur found the strength to distance himself from her, far too weak to resist the temptation to earn a good vision of her naked body in that moment. Harleen was still numb, hair covering her face like a curtain, blue strands all over her chest, contrasting with her pale skin. He followed the long mane down, eyeing her quivering figure, so full of him. He stopped to stare at their sexes still caught in a sore and reddened embrace.</p><p>The loner eventually surrendered with a powerful groan, exploding inside of her. He exhaled in stunned relief and sexual bliss.</p><p>His eyes behold such beauty retaining him, even when her moans indicated it was too much for her to bear. This let an even wilder side of him to appear when pushing slightly deeper, thinking it would go unnoticed, but she was too immersed in her thoughts about the man who lied over her.</p><p>The stillness helped her to put her mind in order, dimensioning this feelings blooming in her heart.</p><p>It was hard to stare at each other at this point, but she slowly turned her head to see him despite the blue mane hinders a proper sight of him. Sunlight shone brightly on his face, curls tousled, from what she could see. It was like a little light of happiness shining at last. For the others, he was a deranged creep, but in that moment, Harleen felt he was the most beautiful man she had ever met in her life.</p><p>The blurred image eventually became sharper when his face came closer to hers, oozing his seed inside Harleen through his spurred flesh. It felt like hours passed by.</p><p>Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his open mouthed expression was of pure astonishment and fascination. The slender fingers set aside her hair, touching her lips, probably to kiss her again.</p><p>But nothing happened. Instead, Arthur decided to break the contact, paying attention to the zone in question.</p><p>With slow vehemence, he was finally gone.</p><p>The action left a thin, niveous line dripping from the tip, leaking from her in small creeks in a beautiful way their bodies demanded to reconnect each other.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>” he muttered.They couldn’t say anything else, for words were unnecessary.</p><p>He wouldn’t know it, but Harleen had already accepted a great truth about him.</p><p>
  <em>She fell madly in love with Arthur Fleck.</em>
</p><p>*-*-*</p><p>Weeks passed. It was raining in a cold Thursday on Gotham City when Harleen returned home from work. The garbage strike was worsening, rioters looting any store they could and the mayoral candidate being the focus of criticism and repudiation of people.</p><p>The reason behind it? She would find it out soon.</p><p>A taxi honking distracted from her quest for an answer but that didn’t stop her for too long. She heard people talking about nowadays and what Thomas Wayne had said about people in Gotham after something horrible had happened in the filthy subway. The macabre part awakened her curiosity. Was there something she didn’t know about?</p><p>She looked for a kiosk at the end of the every block to see if there were papers about the aforementioned topic.</p><p>It was near a telephone cabin when Harleen finally found what she was looking for… but she didn’t know where to start. Just a headline in bold was enough to freeze her:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KILLER CLOWN ON THE LOOSE.</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>LATEST NEWS ON THE MURDERS</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>